


Lügen

by Maddorable



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama/Romance, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddorable/pseuds/Maddorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji hat ein Problem mit Essen ... und mit Zoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Es geht mir gut"

Jede Auseinandersetzung, egal welcher Art, beginnt mit einem Wort. In meinem Fall begann sie gleich mit einem ganzen Satz, der...

„Was ich schon immer mal sagen wollte … du isst zu wenig.“

… mich irgendwie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Na klasse, was soll das denn jetzt? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Hätte ich an irgendeiner Stelle aussteigen müssen?

„Ähm … bitte?“  
Einen Augenblick lang ließ ich von dem Teig in meinen Fingern ab und drehte mich zu ihm um. Ich wusste nicht, warum – ich hatte nur gerade das dringende Bedürfnis sicherzugehen, dass da auch tatsächlich noch immer die richtige Person saß. 

„Ich finde, du isst zu wenig“, wiederholte er und klang dabei fast gelangweilt. Er hatte das Kinn auf den Ellbogen abgestützt und betrachtete mich aufmerksam.

Für die Crew war es mittlerweile ein gewohnter Anblick, dass Zoro am Küchentisch saß, während ich die nächste Mahlzeit zubereitete. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er sich einfach zu mir in die Kombüse gesetzt, ohne etwas zu sagen, und seine Schwerter poliert. Warum, weiß ich nicht. Ich hatte ihn nie gefragt und er hatte es mir nie gesagt. Irgendwann hatte es sich einfach so eingepegelt und es schien niemanden mehr zu wundern.

„Habe ich dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt?“

Die meiste Zeit über schwiegen wir. Wir brachten es sogar fertig, uns nicht zu beleidigen. Mich überraschte es noch immer, dass er bisher nicht eine einzige abfällige Bemerkung zu meiner Art zu kochen fallen gelassen hat. In dieser gemeinsamen – ich nenne es jetzt mal so – _Kombüsenzeit_ , d. h. Sanji – das bin ich – kocht und Zoro poliert seine Schätze, war dieser Kerl beinahe so etwas wie … wie … nett. Ja, Zoro war nett, wenn er die Klappe hielt. Das machte Sinn. Damit konnte ich getrost leben.

Umso mehr wunderte ich mich jetzt, dass er unser einvernehmliches Schweigen gebrochen hatte, noch dazu mit solch einer unqualifizierten Bemerkung.

„Nein, hast du nicht, aber du weißt ja, dass mir das egal ist, Smutje.“  
Sein Blick machte mich nervös. Normalerweise vermied er es tunlichst, mich länger als zehn Sekunden anzusehen. Ob er eine Wette mit Nami zu laufen hatte …? Irgendwie so was?

„Wie rebellisch“, spottete ich und drehte mich wieder zur Anrichte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an dem heißen Wasser lag, welches ich nun über meine Hände laufen ließ, dass mir plötzlich so warm war im Gesicht. Ich fragte mich, wie Zoro auf die Idee kam, ich würde zu wenig essen. Das setzte ja voraus, dass er mich beobachtet haben musste – und nicht nur heute, sondern über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg.  
Ich räusperte mich.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für mein Leben, Schwertheini? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich fühle mich wegen deiner Fürsorge durchaus geschmeichelt“ – er schnaubte kurz – „aber es geht dir gelinde gesagt am Arsch vorbei, was und wie viel ich esse.“

Über die Schulter hinweg zeigte ich ihm mein herzallerliebstes Lieblingslächeln, woraufhin er genervt die Augen verdrehte und seinen Blick endlich von mir abließ. Wie unsicher mich diese Augen gemacht hatten, spürte ich erst, als ich völlig unbewusst schwer ausatmete. 

„Wenn wir gemeinsam essen, bist du immer derjenige, der am wenigsten isst“, begann er, ohne auf meine vorherige Bemerkung einzugehen. „Versuch es ja nicht abzustreiten.“

Würde mir nie einfallen.

„Ich habe immer angenommen, du würdest einfach schon vorher etwas essen beziehungsweise bei der Zubereitung vorkosten, oder wie ihr Köche das nennt. Aber das machst du auch nicht – oder nur sehr selten.“

Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ich fühlte eine unangenehme Enge in meiner Brust. Erneut atmete ich tief aus.  
„Ach, sitzt du deswegen jeden Tag hier rum und gehst mir mit deinem blöden Poliere auf die Nerven?! Um zu so einer geistreichen Erkenntnis zu kommen?“

Und ich hatte – vermutlich in einem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung – angenommen, dass er vielleicht … unter Umständen … ganz vielleicht gern hier saß, weil … er es auch so entspannend fand. Er war und blieb ein Idiot.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot.“

„Mag sein, Koch.“ Es war bemerkenswert, wie gut ich mittlerweile imstande war, dieses widerliche, herablassende Grinsen aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Ob das ein Indiz dafür war, dass wir vielleicht doch zuviel Zeit miteinander verbrachten? Ein furchtbarer Gedanke.

„Hey, ich mach mir nur Sorgen“, sagte er plötzlich und stand unvermittelt auf.  
Ich schluckte. Meine Hände hatten zu zittern angefangen.  
Er machte sich Sorgen? Um … mich?

Ja, klar.

„Sicher“, antwortete ich ihm mit belegter Stimme und begann nun vereinzelt, Gemüse in Scheiben zu schneiden. Wie ging das gleich noch mal …? Ach, verdammt.

„Kannst du nicht abhauen?!“

„Warum?“, fragte er daraufhin so verwundert, dass ich ein kurzes, aber gehässiges Lachen unterdrücken musste. Zoro besaß wie immer die Empathie einer Gießkanne.  
Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit direkt hinter mir. Fast hätte ich mir in den Finger geschnitten.

„Weil du mir auf die Nerven gehst! Ich weiß ja nicht, was du heute für ein Problem hast, aber … Es geht mir gut. Es geht mir gut, okay?“

„Empfindliches Thema, wie?“  
Ich schnappte gut hörbar nach Luft.

Nein, überhaupt nicht, Mr. Unsensibel!  
Dir erzähle ich noch mal was, Idiot.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich … Probleme damit habe“, kam es mit einem Mal leise aus meinem Mund. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn beleidigen. Ich hatte noch nie einen so anstrengenden Menschen wie Roronoa Zoro getroffen.

„Ja, das weiß ich“, antwortete er knapp.

In einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion hatte ich es ihm erzählt. Okay, ich weiß nicht, ob es neblig gewesen war – es klang nur eben so gut. Jedenfalls mussten wir beide eines Nachts – es war vor zwei oder drei Monaten – im Krähennest Wache halten.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie wir darauf gekommen waren, aber ich hatte es ihm erzählt. Einfach so. Ich hatte ihm alles gesagt – von dem Schiffbruch, von Rotfuß Zeff und den achtzig Tagen ohne Nahrung. Und ich hatte ihm im Schutz der Dunkelheit gestanden, wie viel Angst ich damals hatte und wie prägend und einschneidend sich dieses Erlebnis auf mein weiteres Leben ausgeübt hat.

Es war nicht besonders schlimm gewesen, darüber zu reden. Dafür hatte ich mich schon viel zu oft mit diesem Thema auseinandergesetzt. Aber für mich persönlich war es eine große Überwindung, Zoro davon zu erzählen.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihm gar nicht alles erzählt, wenn er mich irgendwann einfach unterbrochen hätte. Aber er ließ mich reden und reden. Kurzzeitig hatte ich angenommen, er wäre eingeschlafen, weil er nichts von sich hören ließ. Aber er … hatte einfach nur zugehört. Seitdem haben wir nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. 

„Deswegen mache ich mir ja Sorgen.“

Es irritierte mich ungemein, dass er so ein Eingeständnis so frei heraus sagte. Wenn ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte, setzte ich immer alles daran, es ihn nicht merken zu lassen, aus Angst, dass er mich auslachen könnte. Dabei war mir jetzt auch nicht zum Lachen zumute.

Aber am meisten irritierte mich noch immer die Tatsache, dass es ihm aufgefallen war. Ausgerechnet _ihm_.  
Zugegeben, seit dem Erlebnis vor neun Jahren aß ich weniger als andere Menschen. Das Bedürfnis, mich einmal richtig vollzustopfen, war mir seitdem abhanden gekommen. Ich aß immer so viel, wie ich brauchte. Und das war nicht viel. Aber es reichte aus, um keine körperlichen Beschwerden zu bekommen. 

Essen war ein heikles Thema bei mir.  
Dass ich Koch geworden bin, lag allen voran an Rotfuß Zeff, aber auch zu einem nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil an dem eigenen Wunsch, diese Sache irgendwie aufzuarbeiten.  
Als Koch hat man vielseitige Möglichkeiten. Man kann darauf achten, dass Essensreste nicht weggeschmissen werden. Es gibt kaum etwas Schlimmeres als das. Außer vielleicht eine Auseinandersetzung mit Zoro.

Man ist imstande, auf das Essverhalten anderer einzuwirken. Ich koche gern für andere Menschen und finde es sehr wichtig, dass immer etwas zu Essen da ist.  
Meine Berufung als Koch entstand unter anderem aus dem Wunsch heraus, dass ich jederzeit die Möglichkeit habe, mir etwas zu Essen zuzubereiten. Es muss nicht viel sein, ganz und gar nicht, aber es _muss_ wenigstens immer etwas da sein.  
Um jeden Preis will ich es vermeiden, andere genauso hungern zu sehen wie mich damals.

„Iss mehr. Du siehst aus wie ein Mädchen.“

Dieser …!  
Seine Worte kränkten mich eher, als dass sie mich wütend machten.

„Es kann ja nicht jeder so fett sein wie du!“, gab ich barsch zurück und drehte mich – mit dem Küchenmesser in der Hand – zu ihm um. Er stand direkt vor mir und schaute mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich bin nicht fett, Pfannenschwinger“, antwortete er. „Das sind Muskeln.“

Stimmt, das war er nicht …  
Aber ich hasste es, wenn er mit der _Mädchen-Sache_ ankam. Und das kam er ziemlich oft. Ich habe dann immer das Gefühl, als greife er etwas an mir an, was ich weder rechtfertigen noch verteidigen kann. Von der Kränkung, die diese Behauptung in mir hervorrief, einmal ganz abgesehen. Vielleicht sollte ihm mal jemand etwas Einfühlungsvermögen schenken.

„Mann, hör auf, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen und verzieh dich!“  
Drohend hielt ich ihm das Küchenmesser vor die Nase, woraufhin er grinsend die rechte Augenbraue hob und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, so als wolle er mich herausfordern. Ich verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, ihm die Augen rauszuschneiden.

„Warum isst du so wenig?“, fragte er dann mit einem Mal leise und ernst, so dass ich die Hand mit dem Messer ungläubig sinken ließ. Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass wir solch eine Unterredung führten. Ausgerechnet wir beide. Und warum es gerade Zoro hatte auffallen müssen. Er, der doch sonst nie etwas checkte. 

„Ich meine, hast du irgendein Problem, Sanji?“

Oho. 

Ich lachte kurz auf. Seit wann interessierte der sich für mein Leben? Zoro, verdammt, was ist heute nur los mit dir …? So kenn ich dich gar nicht. Machst du dir etwa echt Sorgen um mich? Ich glaube, ich muss schon wieder lachen. Wie traurig.

„Ist das so lustig?“ Er schien auf einmal leicht verärgert, was mich nicht verwunderte. Vermutlich verhielt ich mich gerade wie der letzte Arsch. Aber das Ganze hatte doch etwas leicht Selbstironisches. Ja, durchaus.

„Sag mal, Zoro …“, sprach ich leise, einem inneren Impuls folgend, „sind wir eigentlich … Freunde?“

Er stutzte und sah mich einen Herzschlag lang ganz irritiert an, ehe er sich wieder fing. Ich wollte die Antwort schon gar nicht mehr hören. Was war nur los mit mir, verflucht?

„Klar sind wir das.“

Uh. Wo war der Spott in seiner Stimme?

„Kein Grund, das Messer fallen zu lassen, Kochschnitte.“

Scheiße.  
Blödes Messer.

„Mir geht es gut – ehrlich“, sagte ich, während ich mich bückte, um den heruntergefallenen Gegenstand wieder aufzuheben. Ich sah Zoro nicht an, während ich weiter sprach, aber seine Gegenwart in meinem Rücken war so unglaublich präsent, dass es mir schwer fiel zu atmen. 

„Es ist nur … ich habe da ein Problem und—“

„Was für ein Problem?“, unterbrach er mich. Unwillkürlich musste ich ein bisschen lächeln.

„Nicht so wichtig“, antwortete ich, um Beiläufigkeit bemüht. „Ich glaube fest daran, dass sich dieses Problem demnächst von alleine lösen wird. Also mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Lügner.

„Hm.“ Die Antwort schien ihn nicht zufrieden zu stimmen. Einen Augenblick lang war es so still in der Kombüse, dass ich ihn atmen hören konnte.

„Iss das Gurkenstück da“, sagte er schließlich ein wenig grimmig.

Verwundert drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „Wie bitte?“  
Er stand noch immer genauso da. Nur in seinem Blick lag jetzt etwas Misstrauisches. Gott, erwähnte ich schon mal, wie anstrengend dieser Mann sein konnte?

„Du sollst das Gurkenstück da essen.“

Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie lächerlich du dich gerade benimmst?“

„Mir egal“, sagte er barsch und griff nach besagtem Gemüsestück auf der Anrichte, das ich vorhin – als die Welt noch in Ordnung war – klein geschnippelt hatte. Resolut hielt er mir die herunterhängende Gurkenscheibe vors Gesicht. Okay, _das_ war nun wirklich lächerlich. 

„Los, iss.“

„Oh bitte.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Du spinnst echt, weißt du das? Ich esse doch nichts, was du angefasst—“

„Iss diese verdammte Gurke, du Affe!“

„Herrgott noch mal!!! Jetzt reicht’s mir aber! Dämlicher Idiot!“ Wütend und völlig entnervt entriss ich ihm das Gemüsestück, stopfte es mir demonstrativ in den Mund und kaute übertrieben darauf herum, so dass er auch ja nichts daran auszusetzen hatte. Anschließend schluckte ich es herunter und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Ich kam mir vor wie im Kindergarten.

„Zufrieden?!“

„Ja.“ Seine Stimme strotzte nur so von Genugtuung. Arschgeige.

„So, ich geh mal nach Luffy und den anderen schauen. Sag Bescheid, wenn es Essen gibt.“ 

Ich wusste nichts zu sagen. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde fühlte ich ein leichtes Bedauern, dass er jetzt die Kombüse verließ, aber dieses Gefühl war so schnell wieder weg, wie es gekommen war.

„Krieg dein Problem in den Griff, Smutje“, sagte Zoro ein letztes Mal an mich gewandt, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ich hatte mich die vergangenen paar Sekunden kein einziges Mal bewegt. 

„Idiot …“, murmelte ich und machte mich daran, das restliche Gemüse klein zu schneiden. 

Das Problem bist _du_.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	2. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst"

Vier Tage.

Vier Tage waren eine lange Zeit.

Die Butter war fast alle. Bei den Eiern sah es nicht besser aus. Wir hatten noch zwölf Stück. Das machte drei Eier pro Tag. Drei Eier pro Tag durch sieben Leute …

Nami hatte gesagt, es seien noch vier Tage.

Vier Tage á drei große Mahlzeiten am Tag und zwei kleineren zwischendurch. Luffys Fressattacken nicht mitgerechnet. Also grob geschätzt vielleicht doch sechs kleinere Zwischenmahlzeiten.

Mir schwirrte der Kopf und ich hatte Herzrasen.  
Es war jedes Mal so. 

„Hier steckst du also.“

Vielleicht doch nicht ganz.

Vor Schreck ließ ich ein Ei fallen. Ich war so im Rechnen vertieft gewesen, dass ich ihn nicht hatte kommen hören. Elf Eier. Oh Gott. Das machte dreieinhalb Eier pro Tag. Und daran war nur der Idiot schuld.

„Was machst du hier?! Hau ab!“, giftete ich ihn an. Meine Reaktion müsste ihm total übertrieben vorkommen. Mit einem Knurren ging ich in die Knie und wischte das Ei von den Dielen. So eine Sauerei. So eine Verschwendung.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen“, sagte Zoro in einem Ton, als sei dies das Normalste der Welt. In letzter Zeit lauerte er mir ständig auf, so dass ich mich langsam fragte, ob er mir irgendwo einen Peilsender an den Körper gepappt hatte und ich es nur noch nicht bemerkt habe. Flüchtig schaute ich an mir herab.

Andererseits verbrachte ich mehr als die Hälfte meines Tages in der Küche. Selbst Zoros vier mickrige Gehirnzellen mussten schon zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt sein. Wie komme ich nur auf vier? Er hatte sicher weniger.  
Ach, richtig. Vier Tage.

Das Herzrasen kam zurück. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich dabei störte. Das war eine Sache zwischen mir und … und wem eigentlich? Dem Essen?

„Jetzt hast du nach mir gesehen. Ich habe noch alle Gliedmaßen und bin im Besitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten. War’s das?“  
Ich fragte mich, warum ich so abweisend zu ihm war. Oder warum er ständig meine Nähe suchte und mir solche dummen Fragen stellte. Oder wieso wir uns schon seit Wochen nicht mehr geprügelt hatten. Ich fragte mich in letzter Zeit eine Menge.

Er schob einen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück und setzte sich breitbeinig hin. Offenbar war’s das noch nicht. Ich seufzte leise. Alles, was in letzter Zeit mit ihm zu tun hatte, war anstrengend. Ich begann dieses _In letzter Zeit_ langsam zu hassen. Ich wusste ja nicht mal, ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass er mir … dass ich wegen ihm …

Hach, er war ein Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _Idiot_. 

Schweigend wischte ich den dreckigen Lappen unter dem Wasserhahn aus. Kostbares Eiglibber floss in den Abfluss. Dann seufzte ich wieder und drehte mich zu ihm um. Er saß noch immer breitbeinig da und schaute mich an. Diese Aussicht hatte etwas Vielversprechendes.  
Dabei war ich mir fast sicher, was er wollte … Und ich wünschte, er würde wieder gehen und mich in Ruhe lassen. 

Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum er sich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischte. Es war ein bisher ungeschriebenes Gesetz zwischen den Crewmitgliedern der _Going Merry_ gewesen, dass wir uns alle gegenseitig zufrieden ließen. Jeder konnte sein Ding machen und seinem Traum hinterherjagen. Wir waren ein loyales Team, aber dennoch frei und unabhängig.  
Hatte ich irgendwas verpasst?

„Was ist dein Problem, Idiot? Hast du Hunger? Du kriegst nichts, kapiert?! Abendessen gibt es erst in drei Stunden.“  
Ich schaute in das linke Fach, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Vom Gemüse hatten wir noch reichlich da. Gurken, Karotten, Blumenkohl, … Mais fehlte.

„Ich frage mich, wie oft du das noch machen willst“, sagte er dann plötzlich. „Denkst du, ich merke nicht, wie krank dich das macht? Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass du eh nicht ganz richtig im Kopf bist, Smutje.“

„I-ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, antwortete ich ihm und umklammerte das Päckchen Mehl fest mit den Fingern, das ich um ein Haar fallen gelassen hätte. Wir hatten kaum noch Zucker. Ich wollte Zoro etwas an den Kopf werfen, aber das Mehl war die Sache nicht wert.

Ich wusste genau, was er meinte, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm begreiflich machen sollte, dass ich daran nichts ändern konnte. Auf dem _Baratie_ bin ich als stellvertretender Chefkoch für die Lebensmittel zuständig gewesen. Woche für Woche hatte ich Listen über alle Vorräte geführt und war jedes Wochenende mit Patty oder Carne einkaufen gewesen. Es waren Mengen von Essen, die überhaupt nicht mit denen zu vergleichen sind, die wir jede Woche auf der _Going Merry_ zu uns nehmen (obwohl wir Luffy an Bord haben).

Doch das _Baratie_ hatte immer zuverlässige Lieferer gehabt. Ich hatte nie fürchten müssen, mal nichts zu essen für die Gäste kaufen zu können, denn wir wussten einfach, wo alles herzubekommen war. Aber ein Piratenleben sah da ganz anders aus. Wir waren nicht mehr jede Woche am gleichen Fleck; wir reisten auf der _Grand Line_ und nur Gott oder Nami – die Göttin – wussten, wann wir das nächste Mal Festland erreichen würden. Da ich nicht die Möglichkeit habe, auf dem Meer Nahrungsmittel zu kaufen, muss ich immer planen, wie viel noch da ist, damit niemand hungert …

Nami hatte vier Tage gesagt. Aber das musste nichts heißen, denn ein Sturm oder andere Naturgewalten oder auch andere Piraten konnten uns einen Tag mehr bescheren. Und was dann? Zwei Eier pro Tag auf sieben Personen verteilen … Oder einmal Rührei in vier Tagen … Ich könnte Kaffee trinken, anstatt Ei zu essen. Kaffee war noch ganz viel da, und außer Robin und mir mochte den niemand.

Ich hatte Bauchschmerzen.

„Sanji.“

Gott, ich will es nicht hören. Ich will es einfach nicht hören.

Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Meine Finger hielten die Mehlpackung noch immer fest umklammert. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Er hatte Recht. Es machte mich krank. Dieses Eingeständnis ließ mich schwer schlucken. Mir war elendig zumute und ich hatte noch nicht mal den anderen Vorratsschrank durchsucht. Ob andere Köche auf See auch so bescheuert sind wie ich? Ob sie auch diese Probleme haben? Oder bin das nur ich, weil ich mal fast verhungert bin …?

Plötzlich kam ich mir dumm und nackt vor. Ich hatte das starke Bedürfnis, mich bei Zeff auszuheulen, weil nur er nachvollziehen konnte, wie es mir damals erging. Aber ich war nicht mehr zehn oder elf Jahre alt. Oder fünfzehn. Gottverdammt …

„Ich glaube, du gehst da zu verkrampft an die Sache, Smutje.“

Zoro nahm mir die Packung Mehl aus der Hand und stellte sie zurück in den Schrank. Ich war unfähig, irgendwas zu machen und stand einfach nur da. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er mir seine Faust ins Gesicht gerammt hätte. Manchmal vermisste ich unsere Prügeleien. Die ließen jedenfalls keine Missverständnisse offen. Mit Zoro zu reden war dagegen … ungewohnt. Er war immer so mundfaul und nörgelig gewesen, dass ich mich lieber mit einem Spaten unterhalten hätte als mit ihm. Etwas war anders geworden.

„Hör mal, wir sind nicht aus Zucker. Ich meine, du kennst uns, okay? Keiner von uns hätte ein Problem damit, mal weniger zu essen, wenn nicht genügend da ist. Nicht mal Luffy“, fügte er noch schnell hinzu, als er sah, dass ich etwas erwidern wollte.  
„Wir haben schon Schlimmeres überstanden als das. Und du willst doch wohl nicht behaupten, dass wir solche Mädchen sind, dass wir nicht ein paar Tage etwas weniger essen können, ohne gleich vom Fleisch zu fallen, oder? Willst du etwa behaupten, ich sei ein Mädchen, Kochschnitte?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verkniff mir ein Grinsen.  
„Wer von uns beiden rasiert sich denn die Beine?“ Jetzt grinste ich doch. _Touché_.  
Zoro grummelte und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Ihm schien etwas Böses auf der Zunge zu liegen; ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie er mit sich kämpfte. Innerlich war ich schon darauf eingestellt, dass er irgendwas zu meiner Figur sagen würde.

„Du solltest dir ein anderes Hobby suchen, als Pfefferkörner oder Tomaten oder was weiß ich zu zählen. Das ist nicht nur absolut verrückt, sondern auch total _gaga_.“  
Ich liebte Zoros Art, sich verbal auszudrücken. Sie zeugte von mangelnder Intelligenz. Dafür waren seine Sinne umso schärfer. 

„Was soll ich stattdessen machen? Dir beim Trainieren zuschauen?“  
Was durchaus seine Reize hätte … Aber ich war nicht scharf auf peinliche … Ich drehte mich zum Schrank um, als ich spürte, wie heiß mein Gesicht plötzlich wurde. Dann räusperte ich mich und schloss die Schranktür, um irgendwas … Intelligentes zu machen.

„Das wäre zum Beispiel eine sinnvolle Alternative. Aber ich will dich nicht neidisch machen.“ Er klang, als würde er grinsen. Ich schnaubte kurz.  
Einen Moment lang war es ganz still zwischen uns. Die Sache war für mich noch nicht gegessen.

„Zoro …“, begann ich leise und knetete meine Finger. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr hungert.“ Ich atmete tief durch, als ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Die Bauchschmerzen waren noch immer da, aber sie fühlten sich jetzt dumpf an.  
„Denn dann habe ich etwas … falsch gemacht, verstehst du? Als Koch muss ich dafür sorgen, dass immer etwas zu essen da ist. Dass ihr nicht hungert … Ich will das nicht noch mal erleben. Nie, nie wieder.“ Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Aber du hilfst niemanden damit, wenn du dich jeden Tag deswegen verrückt machst. Das ist fast so, als wenn du jede Sekunde deines Lebens damit rechnest, gleich zu sterben. Wir sind nicht unsterblich, wir können jede Sekunde unseres Lebens einfach abkratzen, aber es hilft nicht, sich das ständig vor Augen zu führen. Wo bleibt denn dann noch das Leben, um das wir so fürchten?“

Einen Moment lang war ich baff, so was aus seinem Mund zu hören. Er offensichtlich auch, denn er schaute kurz irritiert drein.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so weise sprechen kannst, Roronoa Zoro“, erwiderte ich spöttisch.

„Ich auch nicht“, antwortete er knapp. „Mein Meister hat so was Ähnliches einmal zu mir gesagt. Und ich habe mir seine Worte zu Herzen genommen“, schloss er schließlich.  
„Ich könnte auch jeden Tag einfach so abkratzen, Sanji. Das weißt du.“

Ja, das weiß ich. Und wie ich das weiß. Der Kerl freut sich doch über jede Klinge, die in seinen Körper gerammt wird. Für ihn sind Narben das, was für Nami Schmuck und für Robin Bücher sind. Himmel, er ist so ein Idiot. Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er mir … sehr wichtig ist, bin ich wohl der größere Idiot von uns beiden. So was Blödes aber auch.

Ich seufzte, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte – oder was er von mir hören wollte. Er hatte ja zu einem gewissen Teil Recht, aber diese ganze Sache war schwer abzustellen. Zudem wurmte es mich etwas, dass er mir sagte, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Ich weiß, dass er es nur nett meint (Warum eigentlich?), aber ich komm damit nicht ganz klar. Er meinte zwar, wir wären Freunde, doch … er hatte sich noch nie zuvor ungefragt in meine Angelegenheiten eingemischt. Zoro hatte eine Grenze überschritten, von der ich noch nicht mal wusste, wo sie sich befindet.

Als Zoro sich über mich beugte, um nach den Eiern zu greifen, wurde mir plötzlich bewusst, wie nahe er mir die letzten Minuten gewesen war. Schwer atmend versuchte ich, den fetten Kloß in meinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. Meine Handinnenflächen waren feucht geworden.

Zoro hatte ein Ei in die linke Hand genommen und fing an, es in die Höhe zu werfen. Ich schnappte gut hörbar nach Luft und machte Anstalten, ihn davon abzuhalten. Er entzog sich mir jedoch und grinste gehässig.

„Bist du bescheuert?! Wir haben kaum noch Eier da! Gib das gefälligst wieder her!“ Verzweifelt versuchte ich, ihm das dämliche Ei aus der Hand zu reißen.

„Na und? Ist doch egal, ob eines mehr oder weniger“, entgegnete er lakonisch. Ich wollte ihn erwürgen. Ich wollte ihn so was von erwürgen!

Das Herzrasen war zurückgekommen. Und mit ihm das Bedürfnis, Zoro dorthin zu treten, wo es am meisten wehtun würde. In das, was er gerade in den Händen hielt.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell.  
Die Eierschale zerbrach, als ich seine Hand endlich zu fassen bekam. Und mir ging mal wieder auf, wie empfindlich Eier waren. Wie gebannt starrten wir das Eiglibber an, das durch unsere Finger lief und in einer langen Spur zu Boden tropfte. 

„Ups“, gab Zoro von sich und grinste. „Das sollte mir wohl leidtun.“  
Sein Tonfall klang nicht im Mindesten danach.

Wütend packte ich Zoros Hemd, und mir war es herzlich egal, dass meine Hand vollgesaut war. Im ersten Moment hob er überrascht die Augenbrauen. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Ich wollte ihm gegen das Schienbein treten, aber er hatte viel zu schnelle Reflexe.

„Du bist ein dämliches Arschloch, weißt du das?!“, brüllte ich ihm direkt ins Gesicht. 

Mit einem Mal hatte ich alles so satt! Ich hatte die Schnauze so dermaßen voll davon, dass er ständig in meiner Nähe war, dass er sich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischte, dass er erst so nett zu mir war und mich dann immer provozieren musste, dass er mich beobachtete und mich auf meine Schwächen ansprach, dass er mich einfach nicht zufrieden ließ und dass er … 

„Sanji, lass das!“, knurrte Zoro und hatte meine Handgelenke zu fassen bekommen.

Dass er … mich seit Wochen ganz durcheinander brachte … dass ich mich langsam an ihn zu gewöhnen schien und dass er so gut roch und … dass mir die Dinge, die er sagte und die er machte, so unter die Haut gingen … und dass seine ständige Anwesenheit dazu beitrug, dass die Gefühle nicht weggingen … und dass ich mir viel zu oft vorstellte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre … wenn er morgen abkratzen würde, wie er selbst gesagt hatte. Und dass …

Seine Augen fixierten mich. Irgendwas schienen sie mir sagen zu wollen, aber ich verstand es nicht. Die klebrigen Finger seiner linken Hand fühlten sich unangenehm an meinem Handgelenk an. Unser Atem ging schwer.

… und dass ich in letzter Zeit keinen Bissen mehr runterbekam, weil mir jedes Mal schlecht bei dem Gedanken wurde, dass ich ihm all das niemals sagen kann.  
Denn damit würde ich gleich mehrere Grenzen zwischen uns unerlaubt überschreiten.

Die Bauchschmerzen waren wieder da.  
Und mit ihnen dieser dumme Liebeskummer.

Vier Tage waren _nichts_ dagegen.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	3. "Lass uns Freunde bleiben"

„Bist du endlich fertig? Dann lass uns etwas essen gehen.“

Huh?

Ich blickte von meiner Einkaufsliste zu ihm auf. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte mich unverwandt an.

„Mach schon. Ich … lad dich auch ein.“

Doppel-huh?

Mein Blick glitt nach rechts, dann nach links und anschließend wieder zu ihm. Niemand außer uns war in der Kombüse. Trotzdem musste ich fragen, weil die Situation so … _komisch_ war.

„Meinst du mich?“

Er verdrehte die Augen, gab einen mürrischen Laut von sich und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Klar, oder siehst du hier sonst noch wen?“ Sein Tonfall klang leicht genervt.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden – bitte entschuldige, dass ich noch mal nachfrage, ich möchte nichts missverstehen –, dass _du_ – _mich_ – zum Essen – _einladen_ willst?!“

Ich meine … das wäre so nett … irgendwie. Das konnte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Herrgott noch mal …“ Er seufzte und es klang fast wie eine Riesenüberwindung, die folgenden Worte auszusprechen: „Es sieht dir wieder so ähnlich, dass du aus so ’ner mickrigen Sache so etwas Riesengroßes machen musst. Ja, verdammt.“

Wow, das war eine Einladung. Oh Gott, das _war_ eine Einladung. Mit Zoro. Zum Essen. Und wir hatten nicht den ersten April.

„Es ist August“, stellte ich sachlich fest und faltete die Einkaufsliste zusammen. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Das machte er immer, wenn er nicht wusste, worauf ich hinauswollte. Also ziemlich oft.

„Und?“

„Ich habe im März Geburtstag. Du bist spät dran für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, Schwertheini.“ 

Er schaute mich finster an, sehr finster, und einen Moment lang konnte ich spüren, wie kribbelig mich das werden ließ. Zoro hatte den intensivsten Blick, den ich kannte.

„Und du trägst eine rosa Schürze, Löffelschwinger“, war alles, was er entgegnete. Es war fast süß mit anzusehen, wie schwer er sich immer mit dem Kontern tat. Zoro hatte die Eloquenz eines Gartenschlauchs. 

Ich musste auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa den _Mont Blanc_ getrunken, oder? Zoro, ich schwöre dir, wenn du das getan hast, dann—“

„Wen?“, fragte er irritiert und bremste mich damit aus.

„Den Wein, den ich vor zwei Wochen für Nami und Robin gekauft habe! Der war richtig teuer gewesen und ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht trinken. Hast du es etwa getan und du lädst mich jetzt nur ein, um irgendwas wiedergutzumachen?“

Einige Sekunden lang sagte er gar nichts, sondern starrte mich nur von oben herab an. Obwohl wir gleich groß waren, beherrschte er das sehr gut. 

Dann brach es aus ihm hervor: „Nein, verflucht! Ich hab keinen von deinen beschissenen Weinen getrunken, kapiert?! Hör zu, vergiss es einfach, okay? Ich geh allein essen – du kannst mich mal!“

Er wollte gehen, doch ich hatte nach seinem Handgelenk gegriffen und hielt es nun mit beiden Händen fest. Ich schluckte, denn seine Worte hatten mir einen trockenen Hals beschert. Sie hatten so enttäuscht und … verletzt geklungen. 

Autsch.

„Hey, es tut mir leid, okay?“, sprach ich vorsichtig und leise. „Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Wenn du magst, darfst du etwas Gemeines zu meiner Kochschürze sagen, okay? Oder einen Witz zu meinen Haaren reißen – aber nur einen!“

Ich hatte mich nur vergewissern wollen, dass er mich nicht verarscht. Ich kam einfach nicht dahinter, warum er in letzter Zeit so nett zu mir war. Mal abgesehen von den üblichen Beleidigungen. Aber er hatte mich noch nie zuvor zum Essen eingeladen.

Zoro, was ist nur los mit dir …?

Seine Hand war angenehm warm. Widerstrebend ließ ich sie los.

„Deine Schürze ist rosa. Das geht nicht an. Du bist ein Mann. – Glaube ich jedenfalls.“  
Er sah mich noch immer nicht an. Aber wenigstens wollte er nicht mehr abhauen.

„Brauchst du Beweise?“, fragte ich mit mehr Mut, als ich eigentlich besaß.

„Che.“ 

Er wich meinem Blick aus und wandte sich stattdessen zur Tür. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte ein wenig heiser: „Lass uns endlich gehen. Die anderen sind auch schon weg und ich hab keine Lust, hier ewig zu versauern.“

Ich nahm die Schürze ab und gemeinsam gingen wir von Bord der _Going Merry_.

Als ich endlich Festland unter meinen Schuhen spürte und die Sonne mir direkt auf den Kopf schien, fragte ich mich, ob Zoros Hände immer so warm waren.

***

Okaa–ay.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und räusperte mich. Zoro stand direkt neben mir und wirkte tatsächlich überzeugt von dem, was er gedachte zu tun. Zumindest konnte ich keine Anzeichen für eine Geistesstörung wahrnehmen. Er sah aus wie jemand, der es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Bist du dir … sicher? Ich meine, bist du dir _sicher_?“ 

„Vertrau mir. Ich weiß, was ich tue.“

Das war mitunter das lustigste, was er je gesagt hatte. Eine traurige Bilanz, wenn man mal darüber nachdachte. Zoro hatte es nicht so mit Witzen. Vermutlich, weil er selbst einer war.

Wir standen vor einem Restaurant. Es war das fünfte, an dem wir auf unserer kurzen Suche vorbeigekommen waren, die in etwa so ausgesehen hatte, dass ich hinter ihm herlief und er die Läden abcheckte und unablässig etwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Zoro hatte doch nicht etwa … Ansprüche?

Vor dem Eingang stand ein Mann mit weißen Handschuhen, der den Gästen die Tür aufhielt. Schon allein dies hätte Zoro abschrecken müssen. Tat es aber nicht. In seinem typisch männlichen Schritt ging er entschlossen auf die gläserne Eingangstür zu. 

Innen sah es nicht viel besser aus. Obwohl ich einen Anzug trug, kam ich mir zwischen all den Frackträgern und den aufgebretzelten Frauen, deren Kleider vermutlich mehr kosteten als das, was Nami neulich von einem Piraten erbeutet hatte, lächerlich schäbig und … provinziell vor. Von Zoro wollte ich gar nicht erst reden.

Ich starrte ihn an. Ihn und dieses weiße Hemd und den lächerlichen Fetzen Stoff an seinem Arm, das er sein Kopftuch nannte. Seine klobigen Stiefel waren voller Dreck, weil er auf dem Weg hierher in eine Pfütze getreten war. Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen heißer wurden. _Leger_ war etwas ganz anderes. Grundgütiger.

Der Kellner wies uns einen Tisch zu. Schweigend setzten wir uns. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass wir wirklich ein Date hatten. Ein _Date_. 

„Bist du verrückt geworden?“, zischte ich ihm leise zu, als der Kellner verschwunden war.

Zoro, der sich bereits der Speisekarte gewidmet hatte, schaute verwundert zu mir hoch.

„Hm?“

Er glotzte mich an wie ein Mondauto. Was ist los mit diesem Mann?!

„Na, das hier!“ Ich machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit meinen Armen und hoffte inständig, dass er mich verstand. Tat er aber nicht. Ja, was für eine Überraschung aber auch!

„Wie kannst du mich nur in so ein Restaurant schleppen?! Hast du mal die Leute gesehen, die hier essen? Da, sieh dir die Frau da hinten an! Ihr Kleid! Wir passen hier nicht rein! Kannst du das alles überhaupt bezahlen?!“

Zoro hob eine Augenbraue und fing leicht an zu grinsen.

„Sollen wir erst ein Kleid für dich kaufen und dann wiederkommen?“ Er ließ von der Karte ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute mich abschätzig an. „Eines mit Blümchen? Ich glaube, Rüschen würden dir ganz gut steh—uh!“

„Das nächste Mal ist es nicht dein Schienbein, was ich treffen werde, verlass dich drauf, Idiot“, zischte ich ihm erneut zu und hoffte, dass die Beleuchtung dunkel genug war, um die Röte in meinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Um nicht mehr länger Zoros maliziöses Grinsen ertragen zu müssen, widmete ich mich nun ebenfalls der Speisekarte und war nicht überrascht von den Speisen und den Preisen, die darin geschrieben standen. Es war … teuer und exquisit. Ich fragte mich, ob Zoro nur vorgab, lesen zu können. Und wie er das alles bezahlen wollte. 

Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall flüchten, wenn ich mir erst mal mit einem _Prickelnden Chardonnay_ und dem _Fruchtigen Endiviensalat_ mit anschließender _Schnittlauch-Creme-Suppe_ und den _Filetstreifen mit Kokosreis und mediterranem Gemüse_ sowie der _Saftigen Rotweinbirne mit Joghurt_ den Bauch vollgeschlagen habe. Das kann er gleich vergessen!

Der Kellner kam zurück, und mit ihm ging die Gelegenheit, Zoro zu fragen, ob er sich heute Morgen beim Pinkeln den Kopf am Waschbecken gestoßen hatte. Sowas wäre ihm durchaus zuzutrauen. 

„Haben die Herren sich schon für ein Gericht entschieden? Wie wäre es mit _Eine Gelegenheit zu zweit_? Dieses Gericht ist allgemein sehr beliebt bei …“ Er räusperte sich vornehmlich. „Bei zwei sich sehr nahestehenden Menschen.“

Oh Gott. Nein. Er glaubt doch nicht etwa …?

„Ebenfalls kann ich Ihnen _Die Perle der Sinnlichkeit für Sie und Ihn_ empfehlen. Viele unserer Gäste sind begeistert von dem Doppelstrohhalm, den sie beim Dessert _Heiße Himbeeren auf dem Liebeszweig_ bekommen und anschließend behalten dürfen.“

Ich hasse ihn.

„Hmm …“ Zoro blätterte in der Speisekarte. Was gibt es da bitte zu blättern, verdammt?! Sag diesem Sackgesicht, dass er sich seine Liebesgerichte sonstwohin stecken kann! Zoro hatte in den vergangenen Minuten nicht einmal das Gesicht verzogen, sondern mit ernster Miene den Worten des Kellners gelauscht und ab und an leicht genickt, während ich mich gefragt habe, ob die Ecken der Karte scharf genug waren, um mir damit die Kehle aufschlitzen zu können.

„Das klingt in der Tat ziemlich verlockend“, gab Zoro nun mit ernster Miene zu verstehen und legte ein paar Finger ans Kinn, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er über etwas gewissenhaft nachdachte.

 _Liebes_ gerichte, du Hammel! Was gibt es da nachzudenken?! Die Antwort ist _Nein_! Gott, wieso stehe ich immer auf solche Männer, deren Intelligenzquotient kaum höher als der einer Scheibe Knäckebrot ist?

„Was sagst du, Sanji? Bei _Eine Gelegenheit zu zweit_ gibt es Broccoli dazu. Das Zeug isst du doch ganz gern, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.“

Der Kellner lächelte mich süffisant an. Ich hasste sie. Alle beide. Auch wenn Zoro nichts dafür konnte, dass er einfach … männlich und dumm war. Konnte es denn tatsächlich noch schlimmer gehen?

„Und man darf diesen Doppelstrohhalm danach wirklich behalten?“, fragte Zoro.

***

Die _Going Merry_ war leer, als wir zwei Stunden später zurückkehrten.  
Mit einem weiteren Tritt gegen Zoros Schienbein hatte ich verhindern können, dass wir ein Pärchengericht bekamen. Ich aß meine Filetstreifen mit Kokosreis und die saftige Rotweinbirne und trank dazu meinen _Chardonnay_. Das Essen war mehr oder weniger schweigsam verlaufen. Zoro war wortkarg wie eh und je gewesen, und ich hatte nicht gewusst, was ich hätte erzählen können oder was angebracht für eine Situation wie diese gewesen wäre. Es war okay, wenn wir uns beleidigten. Das war bekanntes Terrain. Ein romantisches Essen in einem Nobelrestaurant … nun, dreimal dürfen Sie raten. Ich hoffte inständig, dass ihm das Zittern meiner Finger nicht aufgefallen war.

„Wo sind die denn alle hin?“, sagte Zoro, mehr zu sich selbst, während er über das Deck schritt. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihm auf den Hintern starrte.

„Ich frage mich noch immer, wo du all das Geld herhattest, um das Essen bezahlen zu können.“ Glücklicherweise hatten wir weder fliehen noch abwaschen müssen. Was das Ganze jedoch nicht weniger beunruhigend machte. „Warst du anschaffen?“, fragte ich im Plauderton. 

Ruckartig blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Seine Augen funkelten. Mit einem liebenswerten Lächeln ging ich auf ihn zu. Er verdrehte die Augen, knurrte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und latschte missmutig in die Kombüse. Das, meine Damen und Herren, ist unsere Art, eine gepflegte Konversation zu führen. 

Er kam mit ein paar Flaschen Rum wieder und wir setzten uns zu Namis Orangenbäumen. Die Sonne war im Begriff unterzugehen, und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Dämmerung einsetzte. Am Horizont glitzerte das Meer goldenfarben. 

„Danke“, sagte ich mit einem Mal, weil mir einfiel, dass ich mich noch gar nicht bei ihm bedankt hatte. „Für das Essen, meine ich“, fügte ich überflüssigerweise hinzu. 

Ich spürte, dass Zoro mich ansah, tat aber so, als würde ich es nicht bemerken. Ich hatte mich auf den Rücken gelegt und starrte in den orangeroten Himmel. Die Luft war warm, beinahe schwül, und ich fühlte mich leicht und unbeschwert. Vereinzelt flogen Möwen über unser Schiff hinweg. 

Ich liebte Augenblicke wie diese.  
Ganz besonders mit ihm.

„Kein Ding.“ Er räusperte sich kurz. „Dir hat’s ja geschmeckt. Das ist gut. Manchmal muss man sich eben etwas gönnen.“ 

Als ich zu ihm aufsah, drehte er den Kopf beiseite und blickte unverwandt auf das Meer hinaus. Ich genehmigte mir noch einen Schluck Rum. Meine Flasche war fast leer und ich fühlte mich seltsam berauscht. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen lehnte ich mich an ihn. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Schulter an Schulter sahen wir der Sonne zu, die bald am Horizont verschwunden sein würde.

„Ich weiß, warum du das getan hast“, flüsterte ich nach einer Weile. Ich wusste es wirklich. Ein Essen bei Kerzenschein in einem Nobelrestaurant war bei weitem angenehmer, als von ihm gezwungen zu werden, eine Gurkenscheibe zu essen. 

Zoro sagte nichts, aber das war okay. Wir wussten es ja beide. Die Luft roch nach Orangen und mir war angenehm schwindlig zumute. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, warum er so verdammt gut roch …

„Ho, ho, ho und ’ne Buddel voll Rum …“, murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„Lass … Lass uns Freunde bleiben“, brach es plötzlich aus Zoro hervor. Ich merkte, wie er sich neben mir verkrampfte. Trotz des leichten Schwindels öffnete ich die Augen. Er sah mich nicht an. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen ging mir durch den Magen und ich fragte mich, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Wa-was meinst du?“ Ich hasste mich dafür, dass meine Stimme so ängstlich klang. 

Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt. Die Möwen über uns waren bereits zu dunklen Schatten am Himmel geworden. Nur weil wir so nahe beieinander saßen, konnte ich ihn genau erkennen.

„Ich … wir sollten Freunde bleiben. Also … ich meine …“ Er stockte. Zoro war zwar von Natur aus nicht gerade ein eloquenter Mensch, aber die Art, wie er gerade nicht so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte, beunruhigte mich sehr. Das sah ihm so gar nicht ähnlich. Vielleicht würde es ihm ja helfen, mich zu beleidigen oder mir eine reinzuhauen?

„Wir sind doch Freunde, Zoro.“

Das hatte er mir schließlich vor wenigen Tagen höchstpersönlich bestätigt. Und ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen sprechen würde, irgendwann keine Freunde mehr zu sein. Wenn alles so bleibt wie bisher, dann ist es doch gut, nicht wahr? Ich schaff das schon mit den Gefühlen. Echt jetzt. Es gibt sicher noch andere Idioten, in die ich mich verlieben kann. 

Mann, du hast ja keine Ahnung.  
Der Idiot bin ich.

„Das weiß ich.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich meine, danach. Wenn all das hier vorbei ist. Wenn wir das _One Piece_ gefunden haben. Wenn unser Abenteuer zu Ende ist. Wenn …“

Das ist nett gemeint, oder?

„Es sei denn, wir gehen vorher drauf. Dann hat sich das natürlich erübrigt“, stellte Zoro fest.

Er hat den Charme und die Logik eines Korkenziehers. 

„Ja. Das ist natürlich—“ Ich wollte eigentlich irgendwas Sarkastisches sagen, aber mir blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als Zoro mich plötzlich ansah. Seine Augen, die auf mir ruhten, funkelten in der Dämmerung. Ich hielt die Luft an, als mir bewusst wurde, _wie nahe_ sich unsere Gesichter gerade waren. 

Was immer ich eben noch sagen wollte … ich hatte es vergessen.

„Lass uns Freunde bleiben“, sagte Zoro erneut. Seine Stimme klang heiser und rau. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Wangen, der nach Rum roch. „Alles andere wäre …“

Ich verstand nicht, was er wollte. Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Ich nahm nur noch wahr. Da war der Geruch von Orangen und Rum. Von Zoro. Und sein schwerer Atem. Und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, aber die sich nicht unangenehm anfühlte. 

„… es wäre …“  
Ich hörte ihn kaum.

Meine Finger verkrampften sich um die leere Rumflasche.  
Zoro schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. 

Und dann geschah es.  
Er küsste mich im selben Atemzug, wie er das Wort _dumm_ auf meine Lippen hauchte.

…

 _DAS_ war kein Kuss unter Freunden.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	4. "Es tut mir leid"

Meine Finger krallten sich in sein kurzes Haar. Mit wilden, fahrigen Bewegungen brachte ich sie durcheinander. Ich schloss die Augen, weil mir so schwindlig wurde, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, gleich nach hinten zu kippen.

„Lass uns Freunde bleiben“, hatte er gesagt. „Alles andere wäre … dumm.“  
Ganz genau.

Sein warmer Atem auf meinen Lippen, der nach Rum roch. Seine Hand in meinem Nacken, die nicht zulassen würde, dass ich nach hinten falle. Bewegungen. Berührungen. Ich fühlte Momentaufnahmen.

Dumm wäre es.

Zoro keuchte.  
Ich schloss die Augen und stützte mich schwer auf der Küchentheke ab.

HEILIGER JESUS.  
Dumm und fatal. Ganz und gar nicht zuträglich für meine Gedanken.

Die Suppe brauchte noch ein wenig Basilikum. Das unterstreicht das Aroma der Pilze. Und Schnittlauch?

Er hatte mich geküsst.  
Er hatte mich … Dieser Scheißkerl.  
GAH.

Schnittlauch ist eine gute Idee. Vielleicht noch eine Prise Salz?

Und dann? Dann war er aufgestanden, hatte mir über das Haar gestrichen und war in die Schlafkabine gegangen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Ich hatte die Luft angehalten. Oh Gott … was war eben passiert?!

Mit dem Löffel schmeckte ich die Suppe ab. Es war wichtig, sie nicht zu lange köcheln zu lassen. Aber sie war ausgezeichnet. Wenigstens das hatte ich unter Kontrolle.

Im ersten Moment war ich schockiert. Erregt. Außer Atem. In meinen Ohren hatten die Abendwellen gerauscht. Doch je länger die Nacht wurde, desto verwirrter und wütender wurde ich. War es denn keine große Sache … für ihn …? Und wieso … ? Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Ich konnte _ihn_ nicht verstehen.

Hatte er es gemerkt … die letzten Wochen …? Ich hatte es extra vermieden, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Zoro imstande ist zu lesen. Aber ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er meine Schrift nicht lesen konnte. Ich konnte sie doch manchmal selbst nicht entziffern.

Während ich auf dem Deck gelegen hatte, hatte ich wieder und wieder die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden rekapituliert. Zwischen den vielen widersprüchlichen Emotionen hatte sich ein Gefühl des Bedauerns gemischt. Zoro war gegangen. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn er dageblieben wäre …? Ich konnte nicht aufhören, daran zu denken.

Die Vorstellung hatte gleichermaßen etwas Unangenehmes und Erregendes an sich. Sie war wie ein kalter Schauer über dem Rücken. Sie war wie ein heftiges Kribbeln im Bauch. Sie war Alles, was zählte, und Nichts, was irgendeinen Sinn ergeben hätte.

Himmel, ich wünschte, er wäre nicht gegangen.  
Gott, ich bin so froh, dass er gegangen ist.

Argh. Dir ist schon klar, dass du etwas Saudummes getan hast, Zoro?! Und vermutlich blickst du es nicht mal, weil du ja nie etwas blickst. Du blöde Stinkmorch—

Die Kombüsentür ging auf und gab ihr übliches leises Knarren von sich. Sofort hielt ich in meinen Bewegungen und Gedanken inne, so als wäre ich bei etwas Unanständigem ertappt worden. Ich musste mich nicht mal umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer gerade in die Kombüse gekommen war.

Geh weg und lass mich bitte allein …  
Nein, komm her und rede mit mir. Himmel, _rede mit mir_. 

„Luffy meint, du sollst dich mit dem Essen beeilen.“

Enttäuschung. Mit deinem gedankenlosen Verhalten hast du alles zwischen uns kaputt gemacht, du Arsch. Die Streitereien, das bisschen Vertrauen, unser gemeinsamer Humor. Alles Schnee von gestern.

Ich vermisse _uns_ …

„Er kaut mir ein Ohr damit ab, dass er hungrig ist. Und wenn er nicht bald was zwischen die Kiemen bekommt, dann fürchte ich wirklich um meine Ohren, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“

…

Was für ein Wortwitz.

Nein, ich verstehe _nicht_ , was du meinst, Zoro. Ich verstehe _dich_ nämlich nicht. Aber ich würde dir gerne in die Eier treten. Einfach mal so.

„Was gibt’s eigentlich? Ich hab tierischen Kohldampf. Ich könnt’n ganzes Rind verdrücken.“

Ich hoffe, du verschluckst dich daran.

Viel zu schnell nahm er die wenigen Schritte, die uns noch voneinander trennten, und blieb Sekunden später direkt hinter mir stehen. Als er mir über die Schulter sah, konnte ich seinen warmen Atem an meinem linken Ohr spüren. _Grundgütiger._

Geh … weg.

„Das riecht komisch. Was ist das?“

„Pi–ilzsuppe.“ Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, das Wort länger auszusprechen als gewöhnlich.

Zoro gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich, was mir verriet, _wie nahe_ er mir gerade war. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Seine Haut roch nach Salzwasser und Sommersonne. 

„Pilzsuppe? Ich hasse Pilze. Wieso gibt es heute Pilze?“ Zoro klang aufrichtig erschüttert.

 _Weil_ du Pilze hasst. Weil ich es hasse, was du mit mir machst.  
Gott, ich wünschte, wir würden mal reden. _Richtig_ reden.  
Aber das geht nicht. 

Wir können zusammen streiten. Wir können uns gemeinsam über etwas lustig machen. Wir können uns sogar bis zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen. Und interessanterweise können wir uns sogar küssen, ohne dass jemand von uns in Flammen aufgeht. Aber miteinander aufrichtig reden? Das geht nicht. Das wird nie passieren.

„Das esse ich nicht“, stellte er resolut fest.

„Dann verhungere doch“, gab ich säuerlich zurück. Er hob eine Augenbraue. _Natürlich_ hob er eine Augenbraue. Was auch sonst. 

Kannst du mir nicht endlich mal sagen, was jetzt zwischen uns ist?! Grrr.

Ich spürte Zoros Blick auf mir. Ich spürte, wie er mich intensiv musterte, und fragte mich, was ihm wohl gerade durch den Kopf ging. Ganz sicher war es nicht Pilzsuppe.

„Ich versteh schon“, sagte er schließlich und ging rüber zum Flaschenregal. Bitte wie? Mit fragenden Augen sah ich ihm nach – und kam mal wieder nicht umhin zu registrieren, wie gut er doch gebaut war. Er sah aus wie ein Krieger.

„Es tut mir leid“, hörte ich ihn dann plötzlich sagen. In mir zog sich alles zusammen. Das wollte ich nicht hören. _NICHT DAS._

„Du bist … schlecht drauf. Wegen neulich.“  
Breitbeinig stand er vor dem Flaschenregal und verschränkte in seiner beharrlichen Art und Weise die Arme vor der Brust. 

Ich atmete tief durch. Sehr tief.

„Weil ich dich … du weißt schon.“ Er griff nach einer Flasche Rum und entkorkte sie fachmännisch mit den Händen.

Nein, weil du danach gegangen bist. Gott, was für ein Idiot! Es ist unglaublich.  
Du hast kein Recht, mir diese Erinnerung kaputt zu machen, du Dreckskerl!

„Du verstehst gar nichts!“, brach es aus mir hervor.  
Ich hatte die Schnauze voll. Von seinem unerklärlichen Verhalten. Von seiner Entschuldigung. Von der Tatsache, _dass_ er sich dafür überhaupt entschuldigt hat. Das machte alles noch viel schlimmer. Von ihm.

VON IHM.

„Verpiss dich aus meiner Kombüse! Du kannst dir deine Entschuldigung sonstwohin stecken! Ich will es nicht hören!“ Ich wollte gar nichts mehr von ihm hören.

Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht mit seinen dämlichen Taten und seinen beschissenen Worten.  
Das mit uns war vorbei, noch bevor es richtig angefangen hatte.  
Ich bin so dumm gewesen. So schrecklich dumm.

Zoro drehte sich langsam zu mir um und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Fast schien er überrascht, neugierig … ein wenig misstrauisch und nachdenklich.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er noch einmal, ehe er die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Richtig miteinander reden. Das wird nie passieren.

***

Beim Essen erzählte Nami uns aufgeregt von einer Insel namens _Campanula Island_. Ihren Berechnungen zufolge könnten wir – von unseren jetzigen Koordinaten ausgehend – diese Insel in weniger als zwei Stunden erreichen. Ich hatte noch nie von diesem Ort gehört, doch wenn man Nami Glauben schenken darf, war er wohl weit über die _Grand Line_ bekannt für seine wunderschönen Felder voller Glockenblumen, die sich über weite Teile der Insel erstreckten.

Luffy und Usopp waren sofort Feuer und Flamme. Luffy wollte umgehend Kurs auf _Campanula Island_ nehmen.

„Die Pilzsuppe ist dir wirklich gut gelungen, Sanji“, sagte Robin, die neben mir saß und sich der Euphorie der anderen wie immer nicht ganz anschließen konnte.

„Danke.“  
Ich lächelte sie an und bemühte mich, Zoro zu ignorieren, der die meiste Zeit in seiner Schüssel rumgestochert hatte – vermutlich in dem Versuch, um die Pilzstückchen herum zu essen. Ich bedauerte zutiefst, dass ich sie nicht noch kleiner geschnitten hatte.

Zoro beteiligte sich ebenfalls nicht am Gespräch. Schweigend und scheinbar vollkommen teilnahmslos blickte er mit einem leicht angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck auf mein Essen hinab.

Als es Zeit für den Nachtisch wurde (Birne mit Kardamom), war ich froh über die Freiheit des Kochs, jederzeit vom Tisch aufstehen zu können. So konnte ich mich einerseits aus dem Gespräch raushalten, dem ich ohnehin nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte, und andererseits konnte ich so Zoros Gegenwart zumindest für einen Augenblick entkommen.

Während ich die Birnen auf sechs Teller verteilte, hörte ich Luffy, Nami, Usopp und jetzt sogar Chopper, den sie offenbar nun auch angesteckt hatten, heiter hinter mir durcheinanderreden. 

Nami hatte eine Karte hervorgeholt und berichtete, was sie von der Insel wusste, während die Jungs förmlich an ihren Lippen hingen. Robin betrachtete sie schmunzelnd. Ich deckte den Nachtisch und nahm wieder neben ihr Platz.

„Möchtest du keinen Nachtisch?“, fragte Robin mich verwundert. Mein Blick wanderte kurz zu Zoro, der schweigend neben ihr saß und seine Birne musterte, ehe ich Robin wieder anlächelte.  
„Ich hab meinen schon gegessen.“

Zoro würde nichts sagen. Nicht vor allen anderen.

Erleichtert und enttäuscht zugleich musste ich feststellen, dass Zoro auch nach dem Essen nichts sagte. Er hatte es wohl aufgegeben, mich zum Essen zu zwingen. Eigentlich sollte ich froh darüber sein. Stattdessen wurde mir bewusst, wie kaputt unser bisher … freundschaftliches Verhältnis jetzt war und wie schwer es fortan werden würde, jeden Tag mit ihm an Bord sein zu müssen.

Zoro verließ als Erster die Kombüse, um – wie er uns mürrisch wissen ließ – ein Nickerchen an Deck zu machen. Nami war bereits dabei, den bevorstehenden Landgang zu planen und wies die Jungs an, Waffen und Proviant zusammenzusuchen. 

Je näher wir _Campanula Island_ kamen, umso größer wurde meine Vorfreude auf diese unbekannte Insel. Mehr und mehr wurde mir klar, dass sie die perfekte Gelegenheit bot, Zoro zumindest für ein paar Stunden aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

Von ein paar Tagen wagte ich kaum zu hoffen.

***

In meinem Kopf dröhnte es schrecklich und mir war furchtbar übel. Ich wollte aufstehen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich nicht mehr, wie das ging.  
Mein Atem kam stoßweise.

Alles … wirklich alles schien wehzutun. 

Mit einer immensen Willenskraft, die mir bis zu diesem Augenblick vollkommen unbekannt war, sowie einer widerlichen Woge an Übelkeit schaffte ich es schließlich, die Augen zu öffnen. Im ersten Moment war alles verschwommen, meine Umgebung drehte sich, dann wurde das Bild allmählich klarer.

Ich stöhnte gequält und wollte mich übergeben, in der Hoffnung, dass die Schmerzen in meinem Körper dann endlich aufhören würden.

„Sanji?“, hörte ich eine Stimme sagen. Sie klang gleichermaßen besorgt wie erleichtert.  
„Sanji, kannst du mich hören?“

„Urgh …“ Mehr brachte ich nicht fertig. Alles tat weh. 

Instinktiv hob ich die rechte Hand … oder wollte es zumindest, doch ich fühlte nichts. Mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Panisch riss ich die Augen auf, so dass mir ein greller Schmerz durch den Kopf fuhr.

Ich … ich konnte meine Hand nicht spüren.  
Oh Gott.

OH GOTT. 

„Sanji, beruhige dich – bitte! Luffy, tu doch was!“  
Plötzlich waren Hände auf meiner Brust und meinen Schultern, die mich fest auf das Bett niederdrückten, so dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Mein Brustkorb schien ebenfalls lädiert zu sein, denn er schmerzte so sehr, dass es mir Tränen in die Augen trieb. Ich musste heftig husten.

Vor meinem Blickfeld tauchten die Gesichter von Luffy und Chopper auf.

„Meine Hand … ich kann meine Hand nicht ... ich …“  
Ich stockte. Meine Augen weiteten sich schlagartig, als die Erinnerung in Fetzen zurückkam.

_Die hohen Wälder, durch die sie gingen._  
 _Robin, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelte._  
 _Er, der ihr klarmachen wollte, dass alles okay sei. Dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse._  
 _Robin, die ihre Hand tröstend auf seine Wange legte._  
 _Er, der sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Alles sei Zoros Schuld._  
 _Es sei kompliziert._  
 _Robin, die ihn in den Arm nahm._  


_Dann ein Angriff. Aus dem Hinterhalt waren sie gekommen._  
 _Er, der viel zu spät reagierte._  
 _Robin, die am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr bewegte._  


_Dann war da plötzlich Zoro, der eigentlich mit Usopp unterwegs war._  
 _Zoro, der ihn angesehen hat. Zoro, der noch nie zuvor so aufgelöst und betroffen ausgesehen hat wie in diesem Moment._  
 _Und er, dem schwarz vor Augen wurde._  


„Oh Gott …“ Ich rang nach Luft. Tausend ungeklärte Fragen strömten auf mich ein, ließen meinen Kopf heftiger pochen. Die Hand, die ich nicht fühlte, die Brust, die wehtat. Alles. Einfach alles. Voller Schmerz.

„Robin …“, krächzte ich.  
„Es geht ihr gut, Sanji. Dich hat es schlimmer erwischt“, sagte Chopper und tröpfelte mir irgendwas in den Mund. Ich schluckte reflexartig und musste wieder husten. Das Zeug schmeckte furchtbar bitter.

„Und Zoro …?“ 

Stille. 

Chopper schaute unbehaglich zu Luffy. Mein Kapitän schlug die Augen nieder. Erst jetzt registrierte ich die Wunden in seinem hübschen Gesicht. Einige bluteten noch.

In mir zog sich alles zusammen.  
Ich spürte Galle meine Kehle hochsteigen.

„Und Zoro?“, fragte ich noch einmal – lauter und panischer, verzweifelter. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich mein letztes Bisschen Kraft dafür aufgebraucht. Für eine Frage, deren Antwort ich nicht hören wollte.

„Sanji …“, setzte Chopper zögernd an.

Nein …  
Sag es nicht.

Sag es …

… bitte nicht.

„Zoro ist nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Du warst drei Tage bewusstlos.“

Ich würgte und übergab mich schließlich doch.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	5. "Es ist nicht so wie du denkst"

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde erreichten wir eine kleine Lichtung. Robin hielt an, schaute sich kurz um und setzte sich dann in das saftig grüne Gras. 

„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Pause?“, fragte sie und schaute lächelnd zu mir hoch.

Schon bei unserer Ankunft waren mir die ungewöhnlich intensiven Farben der Natur auf _Campanula Island_ aufgefallen. Das Gras war saftig grün, der Sand weiß wie Schnee – und die hohen Wälder, die sich vor uns auftürmten, als wollten sie das Innere der Insel vor sämtlichen Eindringlingen beschützen, glichen einem farbenprächtigen Meer aus den unterschiedlichsten Grüntönen. 

Alles auf diesem Fleckchen Erde war so leuchtend und grellfarben, dass es den Anschein hatte, als sei die Zivilisation noch nicht bis hierher vorgedrungen. Doch das Ungewöhnlichste, was dieser idyllischen Szenerie zugleich etwas Gespenstisches verlieh, war die völlige Abwesenheit von Tieren jeglicher Art. Es gab weder Insekten in der Luft noch Vögel am Himmel. 

Auf _Campanula Island_ lag eine Stille, die ich schon ziemlich bald als sehr erdrückend empfand.

Ich setzte mich neben Robin in das Gras und schaute zum Himmel hinauf.

Wir hatten uns – wie so oft – in Zweiergruppen aufgeteilt, um die Insel zu erkunden. Chopper war auf dem Schiff zurückgeblieben, während Nami sich Luffy geschnappt hatte und Zoro mit Usopp losgezogen war.

Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben.

Kaum war ich an Land gewesen, hatte Robin mir angeboten, mich zu begleiten. Sollte Zoro mich seit dem Mittagessen noch eines Blickes gewürdigt haben, so hatte ich nichts davon bemerkt. Schweigend war er in das Dickicht der hohen Wälder getreten, während Usopp euphorisch auf ihn eingeredet hatte.

Ich versuchte die Vorstellung von Zoro und mir allein im Wald zu verdrängen und dachte Sekunden später doch wieder daran.

Dabei wollte ich gar nicht mit ihm allein sein. Es hätte sich einfach nur verkrampft und unangenehm angefühlt. 

Und dennoch … 

Vom Strand bis zu dieser Lichtung hatte ich kaum etwas gesagt. Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn ich war Robin momentan kein guter Gesprächspartner. 

„Ich frage mich, wo sich die Glockenblumen befinden, von denen Nami erzählt hat“, begann ich die Unterhaltung, um einfach irgendwas zu sagen.

Robin drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mich an.  
„Sanji …“

Ich verkrampfte mich augenblicklich. Robin war nicht dumm. Robin war eine kluge, intelligente Frau, die nicht nur fast zehn Jahre älter als ich war, sondern auch fast zehn Zentimeter größer. Allein dafür hatte sie schon meinen vollsten Respekt.

„Es ist … alles okay. Wirklich. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Sie rutschte etwas näher, so dass sich unsere Schultern berührten.  
Ich atmete einmal tief durch, in der Hoffnung, mich ein bisschen zu entspannen. 

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst“, sagte ich dann plötzlich, einem inneren Impuls folgend. „Es ist nur …“

„Was denke ich denn?“, fragte sie höflich und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Na, dass wir … dass ich … Hach!“ Ich erhob mich rasch, machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, drehte mich und fuhr mir wild durch die Haare. Zum Teufel mit diesem Scheißkerl!

Robin stand ebenfalls auf. Ihr Lächeln war einer besorgten Miene gewichen, was mir aufrichtig leid tat. Aber so stark auch das Bedürfnis war, mich jemandem anzuvertrauen, mich _ihr_ anzuvertrauen – es ging nicht.

Wenn es erst einmal ausgesprochen war …

Plötzlich spürte ich Robins warme Finger auf meiner Wange. Mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus und ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich sie in dieser Sekunde völlig entgeistert angesehen haben musste.

In den blauen Augen der ehemaligen _Miss All Sunday_ sah ich Mitgefühl.  
Mitgefühl … das gab mir den letzten Rest.

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und senkte den Blick.  
„Es ist alles Zoros schuld! Warum musste er mich nur …“

Hätte dieser Idiot doch bloß nie angefangen, sich für meine Essgewohnheiten zu interessieren! Das war eine Sache zwischen mir und … der Vergangenheit. Das ging ihn überhaupt nichts an. Schlimm genug, dass Zeff davon wusste.

„Es ist kompliziert“, sagte ich dann lediglich. Und genau das war es. Kompliziert. Alles mit Zoro war kompliziert. Die Freundschaft – oder eben das, was wir bis vor wenigen Tagen noch hatten. Die Gespräche. Seine Nähe.

Schweigend beugte Robin sich vor und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben. Das hatte sie _noch nie_ getan.

Und ich erinnerte mich augenblicklich daran, dass es mal eine Zeit gegeben hat, in der ich mein letztes Hemd für so etwas gegeben hätte. Aber das war lange vorbei.

Nichtsdestotrotz errötete ich leicht, als ich ihre Brüste an meinem Oberkörper spüren konnte.  
Vorsichtig legte ich meine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und hielt sie fest an mich gedrückt.

Sie … die mich fast um einen Kopf überragte.

Ja, es tat gut. Auch wenn es nicht Zoro war.  
Es tat so gut, mal wieder … umarmt zu werden.  
Ich schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen, als mir dies bewusst wurde.

Ich hätte vermutlich eine ganze Weile so verharren können … mit Robins Wärme auf meiner Haut und ihrem Parfum in meiner Nase.

Doch von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war alles vorbei. 

Da war plötzlich ein Geräusch – und während ich mich noch fragte, wie aus dieser gespenstig anmutenden Stille ein Geräusch kommen kann, tauchten schlagartig Personen in meinem Blickfeld auf, die uns mit einer alles in den Schatten stellenden Geschwindigkeit angriffen.

Alles geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde.  
Noch ehe Robin, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, begreifen konnte, wer oder was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte, brach sie auch schon in meinen Armen zusammen wie eine leblose Puppe.

Mit einem Mal … war ihr Gewicht nicht mehr da. 

Ich wollte ihren Namen brüllen. Ich wollte sie warnen. Ich wollte sie zur Seite stoßen, damit sie mich trafen. Ich wollte sie beschützen.

Doch … ich konnte überhaupt nichts machen. Ich war nicht schnell genug.

Robin …!  
Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. 

Mit zitternden Händen packte ich ihr Oberteil, schüttelte sie, rutschte auf den Knien herum. Flehte. Betete. Fluchte. Luffys Gesicht kam mir in den Sinn. Das wird er mir nie verzeihen.  
Nein. Nein. NEIN.

Etwas traf mich heftig an der Seite. Der Schmerz war so immens, dass er mir sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen riss. Ich würgte und versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Dann kam ein weiterer Schlag.  
Und dieses Mal schrie ich wirklich.

Ich schlidderte einige Meter durch das Gras und blieb liegen. Über mir war der blaue Himmel.  
Keine Vögel. Ich rang nach Luft, konnte kaum atmen. Panik.

Oh Gott …  
Eiskaltes Entsetzen ergriff mich. 

Teufelskräfte … !  
Die Schnelligkeit. Die Kraft.

Die Sonne verschwand. Zwei von ihnen standen über mir.  
Bitte …

Bitte nicht.  
Ich werde sie alle nie wiedersehen.

„Mach das Bürschchen kalt.“  
Gelächter. 

Etwas flog durch die Luft. Klatsch.  
Schreie. Würgen. 

Ein abgetrennter Kopf landete direkt neben mir im Gras. Schreckgeweitete Augen, so groß wie Monde, glotzten mich an. Verfaulte Zähne. Das Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzerrt. 

Ich schluckte etwas hinunter, was mir die Kehle hochgestiegen war, und wollte mich wegdrehen, als ich es sah.

Einen Herzschlag lang war ich wie betäubt.

Das _Wadô Ichimonji_.  
Zoros kostbarstes Schwert.

Ein Tumult unter den Männern brach los. Zoro stand zwischen den Bäumen, neben ihm war Usopp, der schwer atmete. Seine Beine zitterten.

„Na warte, dafür wirst du bezahlen!“, brüllte der Typ, der noch immer über mir stand. 

Die Männer formierten sich, gingen in Angriffsstellung. Zoro holte seine anderen Schwerter hervor. Das _Wadô Ichimonji_ lag noch immer neben mir.

Er würde es brauchen.  
Sie haben doch Teufelskräfte …!

„Usopp, verschwinde“, sagte Zoro langsam. Usopp erwachte aus seiner Schreckstarre und guckte erschrocken zu ihm hoch.  
„Was? Aber—“  
„Hol Luffy.“  
Zoros Blick wanderte kurz zu der leblosen Robin, während er das _Yubashili_ spielerisch zwischen seinen Fingern drehte. Aufwärmübung.  
„Und Chopper.“  
Usopp wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Zoro schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„ _Verschwinde._ “

Der Schmerz kam mit voller Wucht zurück. Während ich benommen zusah, wie Usopp hastig zwischen den hohen Bäumen verschwand, versuchte ich mich aufzurichten.

Ich musste ihm helfen …! Ich konnte doch nicht einfach …

„Jetzt seht euch das an, Leute!“, sagte der Typ über mir. Er lachte verächtlich.  
„Da haben wir aber einen ganz großen Fang gemacht.“ Seine Halswirbel knackten.  
„Das ist Roronoa Zoro – der _Kopfgeldjäger_. Früher hat er Piraten gejagt und ihr Kopfgeld kassiert. Jetzt ist er selbst einer und 120.000.000 _Berry_ wert. Schon komisch, was?“

Die anderen stimmten in sein Gelächter mit ein.  
Zoro verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. 

Ich hatte Angst um ihn.  
Schreckliche Angst.

„Zoro …“ Ich keuchte. Das Atmen fiel mir schwer. „Sie … sie haben Teufelskräfte!“

„Halt’s Maul!“  
Erneut traf mich etwas in die Magengegend und ich krümmte mich japsend vor Schmerz zusammen. Nur mit Mühe schaffte ich es, die Augen aufzubehalten. Die Welt verschwamm …

… und unsere Blicke kreuzten sich.

Ich schauderte und wollte noch etwas sagen … wollte ihm so viel sagen … streckte meine zitternde Hand nach ihm aus … ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen …

Schwere Stiefel. Gelächter.  
Es knackte.  
Es machte einfach … _KNACK_.

Mir blieb die Luft weg.  
OH GOTT. Ich schrie.  
Zoro weitete fassungslos die Augen.

Meine Hand …!

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

_Zoro …_

***

_Zoro …_

Das Wasser war kälter als erwartet.  
Ich hustete und wischte mir über das Gesicht.

Einen Moment lang verharrte ich in dieser Position und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Mein Spiegelbild sah scheußlich aus. Die Person, die ich dort erblickte, hatte nichts mit mir gemein. Das konnte unmöglich ich sein. 

Und doch war auch sie nicht imstande, ihre rechte Hand zu bewegen.  
Ich schluckte und gurgelte noch einmal, um den ekligen Geschmack aus meinem Mund zu bekommen.

Dann griff ich nach der zerbeulten Schachtel auf der Anrichte und versuchte mir, eine Zigarette anzuzünden, doch meine linke Hand zitterte so sehr, dass es mir auch nach dem dritten Mal nicht gelang.

„Fuck!“

Das Feuerzeug landete in der Ecke und zerbrach.  
Mein Atem kam stoßweise und mir war noch immer schlecht, obwohl ich nichts mehr im Magen hatte.

Ich musste zu Robin …  
Ich musste mich bei ihr entschuldigen.

„Geht es dir besser?“

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch. Luffy stand in der Tür und schaute mich besorgt an. Er trug seinen Strohhut nicht, ohne den er immer ein bisschen verloren aussah.

Ich nickte leicht und starrte noch einmal mein Spiegelbild an.

„Es tut mir leid … wegen des Bettes“, murmelte ich.  
Luffy kam näher und stellte sich schließlich neben mich. Auch sein Blick glitt kurz in den Spiegel, ehe er sich zu mir drehte.

Wir schauten einander kurz in die Augen, scheinbar unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen, was die derzeitige Situation erträglicher machen würde. Denn es gab rein gar nichts, was alles besser hätte machen können. 

Drei Tage …

Ich konnte es nicht glauben.  
Ich wollte es nicht glauben.

Ich hatte Zoro im Stich gelassen.  
Und jetzt ist er womöglich …

Nein.  
NEIN.

Denk nicht darüber nach. Lass es nicht zu, hörst du?!

„Luffy, wir müssen ihn finden. Bitte, wir müssen ihn finden.“  
Meine Stimme klang erstickt. Mit der linken Hand griff ich nach seiner schmalen Schulter und schüttelte sie verzweifelt. Ich wollte, dass er mir zuhört.

„Usopp hat ihr Versteck ausfindig gemacht. Falls Zoro …“ Er stockte.  
 _Falls Zoro noch leben sollte …_  
„Ich werde noch heute aufbrechen.“  
Mein Herz machte einen Satz nach vorn.  
„Nimm mich mit.“  
Meine Finger krallten sich in seine Schulter. Er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Nein.“ Luffys Blick war ausdruckslos. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich von dieser Situation zu distanzieren, um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.  
„Bitte Luffy.“  
„Deine Hand ist verletzt und du bist nahezu kampfunfähig. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass … sie dich am Ende doch noch kriegen. Das hätten sie fast, weißt du?“

Drei Tage war ich bewusstlos gewesen …

Ich spürte einen Stich im Magen.  
Jeder an Bord der _Going Merry_ wusste, wie sehr Luffy an Zoro hing. Zoro war der erste, den er angeheuert hatte. Der erste, der ihm ergebene Treue und Loyalität geschworen hatte. Sein erster Mann. Sein Vizekapitän.

„Ich weiß, was Zoro dir bedeutet, Sanji. Aber es geht trotzdem nicht.“

Nein, das weißt du nicht …  
Das weißt du nicht, Luffy.

Ich holte tief Luft und ließ meinen Kapitän nicht aus den Augen.

„Luffy, wenn du mich nicht mitgehen lässt, wenn du mich hier zurücklässt und ich nicht weiß, ob Zoro noch lebt, ob ich dich oder ihn je wiedersehe, dann … dann sterbe ich, verstehst du? Verstehst du das?“

Eindringlich sah ich ihn an. Verzweifelt. Entschlossen. Alles auf einmal.

„Ich werde sterben. Vor Ungewissheit. Vor Angst. Ich halte das nicht aus, bitte tu mir das nicht an. Ich werde jetzt schon wahnsinnig, weil wir nicht sofort aufbrechen können!“

Luffy zuckte leicht zusammen, denn ich hatte meine Finger tiefer in seine Schulter gekrallt als beabsichtigt. Sein Blick war schwer zu deuten, aber es war nicht unmöglich.

Der Kloß im Hals war zurück. Und mit ihm auch die brennenden Augen.

„Bitte, lass mich mitkommen. Bitte, bitte.“  
Mir war durchaus bewusst, was für ein erbärmliches Bild ich gerade abgab. 

„Luffy …“

Was immer ich noch sagen wollte, ich hatte es vergessen.

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage umarmte mich jemand. Diese Geste hatte nach allem, was in den letzten Wochen, Tagen und Stunden vorgefallen war, etwas derart Tröstliches, dass ich meinen Käpt‘n am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen hätte. 

Er roch nach Medizin und Orangen.

„Bitte, lass mich hier nicht im Ungewissen zurück …“, versuchte ich es noch einmal verzweifelt. „Zoro … er bedeutet mir mehr als—“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Luffy. „Ich weiß es jetzt, Sanji.“

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	6. "Ich hasse dich"

_„Ich finde, du isst zu wenig.“_

_„Hey, ich mach mir nur Sorgen.“_

_„Sag mal, Zoro … sind wir eigentlich … Freunde?“  
„Klar sind wir das.“_

Ich öffnete die Augen und starrte auf meine Hand hinab.

_„Lass uns Freunde bleiben.“_

_„Es tut mir leid.“_

Es war faszinierend und befremdlich zugleich, was das Gehirn veranstaltete, wenn man in Sorge war. Plötzlich erschienen Ereignisse, Worte … Erinnerungen in einem ganz anderen Licht. 

Ich betrachtete meine Hand wie etwas, was nicht zu mir gehörte. Wieder und wieder versuchte ich das Handgelenk zu drehen und die Finger zu bewegen. Ich spürte nichts. Und doch berauschte es mich auf eine kranke Weise, dass sie da war, obwohl ich sie nicht fühlen konnte. 

Damit war ich nicht mal in der Lage, Gemüse zu schneiden.

Chopper hatte Spezialmedizin benutzt, die meine gebrochene Hand betäubte und mir das Gefühl gab, einen Gips zu tragen. Er meinte, es würde mindestens zwei Wochen dauern, ehe ich wieder etwas spüren konnte. 

Sie würde wieder vollständig heilen. Keine Schäden würden zurückbleiben, zumindest keine körperlichen. Ich könnte wieder meine Arbeit als Koch aufnehmen.

Ich hatte angenommen, es würde mir besser gehen, als Chopper dies zu mir sagte. Aber das tat es nicht. Meine Angst und meine Sorge um Zoro nahmen mich vollständig ein. Im Moment wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als endlich diese grauenvolle Insel mit Zoro an Bord – mit einem _lebenden_ Zoro an Bord – verlassen zu können. 

Mir war noch immer schlecht vor Sorge, und nur mit Mühe bekam ich ein paar Bissen Brot herunter. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, was diese Kerle womöglich mit Zoro angestellt hatten. Immerhin hatte er einen von ihnen getötet. Wie Leim hafteten sich diese schrecklichen Bilder an meine Hirnwände. Wieder und wieder kamen sie und brachten ein Gefühl der Übelkeit und Hilflosigkeit.

Wenn Zoro … wegen mir … Nach allem … was zwischen uns …

Ich ballte die gesunde Hand zu einer Faust.

Nein. NEIN. Hör auf.  
Wenn du diese Gedanken _jetzt_ zulässt, dann wirst du auch noch Luffy enttäuschen.  
Luffy, den du förmlich angefleht hast, mitzukommen.

In den vergangenen drei Tagen meiner Bewusstlosigkeit hatte sich einiges getan. Robin war zwar noch geschwächt und sollte im Bett bleiben, aber sie war inzwischen wohlauf. Ich hatte einige Minuten vor ihrer und Namis Kabine gestanden und die geschlossene Tür angestarrt. Dann war ich gegangen, ohne mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Ich brachte es einfach nicht fertig. Noch nicht.

Nami hatte derweil um das leibliche Wohl der Crew gesorgt und weitere Informationen über diese schreckliche Insel eingeholt, während Chopper uns verarztet und Luffy und Usopp sich auf die Suche nach Zoro begeben hatten.

Es war jenseits aller Vernunft, Luffy und Usopp zu begleiten. Es war ganz und gar dumm, töricht und verantwortungslos. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich konnte spüren, wie sie mich die ganze Zeit beobachteten und darauf warteten, auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen einer Schwäche zu sehen, um mich sofort zurück zum Schiff zu schicken. 

Doch ich gestattete mir nicht den Hauch einer Schwäche. Mein Brustkorb schmerzte noch immer höllisch und mir tat alles weh, doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Zoro hatte mir das Leben gerettet – und ich war nicht bereit, das einfach so hinzunehmen.

Ich würde ihn zurückholen.  
Ich musste ihn zurückholen. Es gab gar keine andere Lösung. Kein Plan B.  
Das war die einzige Option.

„Sanji, bist du bereit?“, flüsterte Luffy mir zu.  
Ich nickte und schluckte den gigantischen Kloß im Hals hinunter.  
Ich war nicht bereit. Wie konnte man für so etwas auch bereit sein?

Luffy sah mich zweifelhaft an.  
„Also, wie abgesprochen?“, flüsterte Usopp hinter mir. Er hatte sich in voller Montur bewaffnet und schaute entschlossen drein. Es war lange her, dass die Langnase so tapfer ausgesehen hatte wie in diesem Augenblick. Usopps Anblick war so tröstlich, dass er mir in dieser Sekunde mehr Mut verlieh, als irgendetwas anderes es geschafft hätte. 

Niemand an Bord der _Going Merry_ würde nicht eher ruhen, bis du wieder bei ihnen bist, Zoro.

Wir nickten synchron.  
Und dann ging es los. 

Mein Herz pochte laut und schnell gegen meinen schmerzenden Brustkorb, mein Kopf war wie leergefegt, als ich den ersten dieser Kerle mit meinen Füßen bewusstlos schlug. Der nächste folgte mit einem überraschten Aufschrei binnen weniger Sekunden.

Usopp hatte selbstpräpariertes Tränengas auf die knapp dreißig Mann starken Verbrecher geschmissen und machte sie auf diese Weise für einen kurzen Moment kampfunfähig. Luffy griff sofort mit seinen geballten _Gum-Gum-Kräften_ an.

Wir hatten sie genauso überrascht, wie sie uns vor drei Tagen.  
Und auch wir waren nicht im Geringsten bereit, Gnade walten zu lassen.

Ein Drittel von ihnen hatte von derselben Teufelsfrucht gegessen, die ihnen immense Schnelligkeit bescherte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihren anfänglichen Schrecken überwunden hatten und zum Gegenangriff übergingen.

Während Luffy und ich unerbittlich auf die Männer einschlugen – er mit den Händen, ich mit den Beinen –, begann unser Scharfschütze damit, Unmengen an Wasserbomben treffsicher auf die Angreifer zu schmeißen. 

Wasser hatte den großartigen Effekt, dass es nicht nur saubermachte und zum Kochen unentbehrlich war, sondern dass es auch – in großen Mengen – Teufelsfrüchte außer Kraft setzte. Präzise wie ein Uhrwerk warf Usopp die Geschosse mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ich ihm niemals zugetraut hätte, auf die Männer, ohne dabei auch nur ein einziges Mal unseren Kapitän zu treffen.

In dem Tumult entdeckte ich plötzlich den Mann, der Robin und mich vor drei Tagen niedergestreckt hatte. Mit voller Wucht kamen die Gedanken zurück und mit ihnen auch die Angst, die mich einen Moment stolpern ließ. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich einem Messer ausweichen, das mir – da bin ich sicher – die Augen ausgestochen hätte. Ich schnappte nach Luft und rannte.

Ich rannte so schnell wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Meine Lungen brannten, als hätten sie Feuer gefangen, und die Welt drehte sich gefährlich nach links, doch irgendwie schaffte ich es.

„Wo ist … der Pirat, den ihr gefangen … genommen habt?“ Ich keuchte, als ich den Mann mit meiner gesunden Hand zu fassen kriegte. Wenn er erstaunt war, mich hier und jetzt lebend vorzufinden, so ließ er es sich nicht im Mindesten anmerken. 

Er grinste und entblößte eine Reihe verfaulter, schwarzer Zähne, die ich ihm am liebsten sofort ausgeschlagen hätte. Ich spürte, wie er sich dank seiner Teufelsfrucht langsam meinem harten Griff entziehen konnte und zum Gegenangriff überging. Heißkalte Panik stieg in mir hoch. 

Nicht noch einmal …

Keine Sekunde zu früh wurden wir beide von etwas Nassem getroffen – und ich war noch nie so froh über Usopps Existenz. 

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich, als er endlich begriff. Ich holte aus und traf ihn gnadenlos dort hin, wo es am meisten wehtat. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ging er zu Boden. Ohne auch nur ein Hauch von Mitleid zu empfinden, starrte ich auf ihn herab. 

Mein Herz raste gefährlich schnell und ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte.

„WO IST RORONOA ZORO?!“, schrie ich den Mann an und trat ihm schonungslos in die Eingeweide. Mit dem Schwinden meiner Kräfte kamen auch die Angst und Verzweiflung zurück, die seit Stunden meine ständigen Begleiter waren.

Luffy, der nur wenige Meter hinter mir stand, kämpfte wie besessen.  
Der Kerl unter mir röchelte und ich trat noch einmal zu.

***

Ich rannte und rannte. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, woher ich die Kraft nahm. Aber der Gedanke, dass Zoro hier irgendwo war, die Zuversicht, dass er noch lebte und ich ihn nur finden müsste, um ihn nach Hause zu holen, setzte irgendetwas in mir frei, das mich halb wahnsinnig werden ließ. Alles, was mir vorher noch wehgetan hatte, fühlte sich stumpf und taub an. Als hätte Chopper meinen gesamten Körper eingegipst.

Nur in meinem Kopf raste es wie verrückt.  
Irgendwo hier hielten sie Zoro versteckt. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, ich musste ihn endlich finden! Luffy und Usopp würden nicht ewig auf mich verzichten können.

Fuck.  
FUCK.  
Wo bist du, verdammt?!

„Zoro!“  
Wieder erhielt ich keine Antwort. Wieder riss ich eine der unzähligen Türen in diesem dunklen Gang auf. Und wieder war dahinter nichts als brutale, kalte Leere. 

Erneut stieg diese ekelerregende Panik in mir hoch.  
Warum antwortete er nicht? Warum war er – verflucht noch mal – nicht in der Lage, mir zu antworten?!

Ich riss die nächste Tür auf.  
Ratten stoben auseinander. Sonst nichts.

Panik.  
Die nächste.  
NICHTS. NICHTS. NICHTS.

Bald war ich am Ende des Ganges.  
Die nächste. Die nächste.

Die nächste.  
Ich wollte schon weiterrennen.

Sintflutartig kam alles zurück, als ich schließlich benommen stehen blieb. Die Schmerzen im Körper, das Brennen in der Lunge, das Dröhnen im Kopf. PENG.

Ich japste nach Luft, als mein Herz ein paar Sekunden lang aussetzte.  
Da war er. Da war er endlich.

Und er sah aus wie tot.

„Nein“, würgte ich und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Mein gesunder Arm hatte sich um meinen Bauch gelegt und ich sackte am Türrahmen auf den feuchtkalten Boden, rollte mich ein, so als wollte sich mein Inneres vehement gegen _diesen einen_ Gedanken sträuben.

_„Ich könnte auch jeden Tag einfach so abkratzen, Sanji. Das weißt du.“_

Ich würgte mehrmals, aber außer Speichel kam nichts heraus.

„… nji …“  
Seine Stimme klang fremd und doch unverkennbar.

Oh Gott.  
Ich war so plötzlich bei ihm, als hätte ich mich an dem kalten Boden verbrannt. Die Eisenketten, mit denen seine Handgelenke versehen waren, klirrten, als ich meinen zitternden Arm um seinen Hals legte. Jetzt konnte ich deutlich spüren, was ich bereits auf den ersten Blick gesehen hatte.

Zoro war merklich dünner.  
Er musste seit drei Tagen nichts gegessen haben.

Wer wusste das besser als ich.

Eine glühendheiße Wut stieg in mir hoch, die mich fast irre werden ließ.  
Ich wollte sie alle umbringen.

„Du lebst … Gott—“ Seine Stimme war nur ein krächzendes Flüstern. „…Gott sei Dank …“

Er sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen, so als hätte ihn das die letzten Kraftreserven gekostet.  
Seine Arme baumelten leblos an den klirrenden Ketten und sein Atem klang rasselnd.

Aber er war am Leben.  
 _Er war am Leben._

Ich schloss die Augen, strich ihm durch das kurze zerzauste Haar – und hielt ihn minutenlang einfach nur fest an mich gedrückt.

***

Zwei Stunden später waren wir von _Campanula Island_ verschwunden.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, einen ohnmächtigen Zoro über die halbe Insel zurück an Bord der _Going Merry_ zu bringen. Man sah Luffy, der zum Schluss mit dem Rest dieser Dreckskerle fast alleine hatte fertig werden müssen, deutlich an, dass auch er am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Usopp hatte sich ein paar kleinere Schnittwunden zugezogen, die jedoch nicht lebensgefährlich zu sein schienen.

Nachdem sie beide in den Verliesen aufgetaucht waren, Usopp mit Zoros Schwertern im Schlepptau, hatten wir kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie einen dieser Bastarde umgebracht hatten. Vermutlich würde ich es nie erfahren. 

Luffys Ausdruck beim Anblick seines misshandelten Ersten Mannes war unlesbar gewesen. Mit einem wütenden Schrei hatte er die Ketten zerschlagen, Zoro auf seinen Rücken gehievt und wortlos den dunklen, feuchtkalten Raum verlassen.

Zoro war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht.

Unzählige Blessuren, drei gebrochene Rippen, eine Gehirnerschütterung, Unterkühlung, Dehydration und Unterzuckerung. Sein Zustand las sich wie eine Horrorgeschichte. 

Chopper zufolge war es ein regelrechtes Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein war, als ich ihn gefunden hatte.

Es gelang mir nur schwer, mir nicht detailliert auszumalen, wie er sich in den vergangenen drei Tagen gefühlt haben musste …

Ich schluckte schwer und betrachtete sein schlafendes Gesicht.  
Heute Morgen noch hatte ich hier gelegen, während er … ganz allein dort unten war.

Ich schluckte erneut gegen den dicken Kloß in meinem Hals und wusste doch, dass es nichts bringen würde.

Die anderen hatten sich zurückgezogen, aber ich konnte – ich wollte – noch nicht gehen. Vorsichtig streckte ich die gesunde Hand nach ihm aus und strich behutsam über seine linke Wange. Sie war weicher als ich immer angenommen hatte.

Dann schlug ich die Decke zurück, die ihn warmhalten sollte, und starrte auf seinen bandagierten, muskulösen Oberkörper. Meine Finger wanderten seinen Hals herab, über die Brust bis hin zu seinem Bauch, der sich leicht hob und senkte. Fasziniert fuhr ich mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach.

Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich gewiss niemals etwas so Lebensmüdes getan. Aber ich wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als Zoro so nahe sein zu können wie es nur ging. Ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass er auch wirklich da war.

_„Ich könnte auch jeden Tag einfach so abkratzen, Sanji. Das weißt du.“_

Fuck.  
Du Scheißkerl.  
Du elendiger Scheißkerl.

Das bist du heute fast.

„Ich hasse dich. Wieso machst du das mit mir …? Wieso …“

Ich krallte mich an der Decke fest und legte die Stirn gegen seine Brust.  
Sein Herzschlag war langsam, aber stetig.

Jetzt kamen die Tränen, die ich im Verlies und auf dem Rückweg so mühsam zurückgehalten hatte.

… wieso bist du so?

Wie ein kleiner Junge suchte ich seine Nähe.  
Und weinte bitterlich.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	7. "Lass mich in Ruhe"

_Er war zu spät gekommen._  
 _Das Totenkopfgesicht klapperte mit dem Kiefer, und im ersten Moment sah es so aus, als würde es ihn auslachen. Doch dann sah Sanji die Tränen, die aus den tiefen, dunklen Augenhöhlen liefen._  
 _Vorsichtig stellte er den Teller mit dem Schokoladenkuchen ab, den er extra mitgenommen hatte. Sanji kannte niemanden, der sich nicht über ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen freuen würde._  
 _Aber er war zu spät gekommen und das Totenkopfgesicht weinte._

„Zoro hat wieder nach dir gefragt.“

Seine Stimme war neutral, erneut ohne jeglichen Vowurf. Dennoch konnte ich seinen fragenden Blick in meinem Rücken spüren. Ich starrte auf das weite, unendliche Meer hinaus und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Kerben der Reling nach. Die See war ruhig.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte ich schließlich, um Gleichgültigkeit bemüht.  
Doch es wollte nicht so recht klappen.

„Gut genug, um verstimmt zu sein, dass du dich immer noch nicht blicken lässt.“  
Ich schloss die Augen, als ich hörte, wie er neben mir an die Reling trat.

Es war der dritte Tag in Folge, dass Luffy zu mir kam, um mir zu sagen, dass Zoro nach mir gefragt hatte.

Und jedes Mal hatte er keine Fragen gestellt.  
Bis jetzt.

„Was ist los, Sanji?“

Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug. Meine Finger umklammerten die Reling, deren Holz durch das Sonnenlicht ganz aufgeheizt war.

Vor fast einer Woche waren wir von _Campanula Island_ geflüchtet. In den ersten Tagen hatte ich stundenlang an Zoros Bett gesessen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte ich mir nie erträumen lassen, dass ich einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, sein Gesicht so gut studieren zu können.

Ihn derart … schutzlos zu sehen, erschütterte mich so maßlos, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, bald die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Und wenn es etwas gab, was ich jetzt unbedingt brauchte, dann war es Selbstbeherrschung.

„Nichts. Ich bin nur … müde“, sagte ich leise. Es war nicht mal gelogen.  
Ich war schrecklich müde.

Luffy stand jetzt direkt neben mir und blickte mich aus seinen großen, dunklen Augen nachdenklich an. Sein Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt.

„Du hast Albträume.“ Es klang wie eine Feststellung.

Ich seufzte leise und schnippte die aufgerauchte Zigarette über Bord. Es war fast unmöglich, Luffy etwas vorzumachen. Luffy, welcher der naivste und kindischste Mensch auf diesem Planeten sein konnte.

Der Kloß in meinem Hals war übermächtig. Ich atmete tief durch und legte die Stirn auf meine gesunde Hand, um meinen Kapitän nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„In meinen Träumen …“, fing ich an und stockte. Es kostete mich unglaublich viel Kraft, die Gedanken auszusprechen, die ich in den letzten Tagen verzweifelt versucht hatte zu verdrängen.

„In meinen Träumen ist er verhungert. Jedes Mal“, flüsterte ich langsam.  
Die Vorstellung von Zoros weinendem Totenschädel kam zurück.

Am vierten Tag nach unserer Flucht war Robin zu mir in die Kombüse gekommen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass Zoro endlich aufgewacht war. Ich hatte ganz zittrige Hände bekommen und um ein Haar wäre mir das Küchenmesser aus der Hand geglitten.

Es war der Moment, den ich mir so schrecklich herbeigesehnt hatte.  
Und der Moment, an dem ich aufgehört hatte, das Krankenzimmer zu betreten.

Luffy stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Reling ab.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er im Augenblick mehr zu sich nimmt als du es tust. Und er darf noch nicht so viel essen, wie du sicherlich weißt, Sanji.“

Ich zuckte ertappt zusammen.  
Wer konnte das besser wissen als der olle Schiffskoch …?

„Ich versuche es ja …“  
Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. 

Wenn du mit zehn Jahren über sechzig Tage lang weder etwas zu essen noch etwas zu trinken zu dir nimmst … wenn du genau weißt, wie leer dein Inneres sich anfühlen kann und dich fragst, wann die Haut von deinen spitzen Knochen reißt … Das vergisst dein Verstand nicht so leicht. Das ist wie eingebrannt.

Und es braucht verflucht wenig, um wieder in diesen Zustand zu wechseln.

„Die Träume werden seltener“, sagte Luffy leise. Ich spürte, wie seine Hand meinen Rücken streichelte, und hätte am liebsten losgeheult.

„Die Träume von Menschen, die mir wichtig sind und die meinetwegen verhungern, nicht. Weißt du, ich bin es gewohnt, dass Zoro nach einem Kampf halbtot ist. Dass er sich solche Verletzungen zugezogen hat, die ein Normalsterblicher eigentlich gar nicht überleben kann. So ist dieser Idiot nun mal. Aber dass diese Dreckskerle ihn haben hungern lassen … dass er verhungert wäre, wenn wir ihn nicht … das pack ich nicht.“

Seine Hand lag jetzt auf meiner rechten Schulter. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis mein Kapitän endlich etwas erwiderte. 

„Ich weiß, dass Albträume sich manchmal sehr real anfühlen können. Aber in der Realität bist du _nicht_ zu spät gekommen, Sanji. Deswegen ist es jetzt umso wichtiger, dass Zoro wieder aufgepeppelt wird. Und dafür braucht es einen Smutje, der selbst genug isst.“

Er drehte mich zu sich um, doch ich konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht blicken.

„Möchtest du mich jetzt etwa auch zwingen, ein Stück Gurke zu essen?“, lächelte ich schwach. Die Erinnerung daran war schön und schmerzlich zugleich. 

„Ich verstehe ni—“

„Schon gut“, sagte ich müde und stützte mich von der Reling ab.  
Es war langsam Zeit, das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Bis vor einer Woche hatte ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als endlich wieder mit Zoro reden zu können. Und jetzt wollte ich alles, nur das nicht. 

Es wäre komisch. Ich wüsste nichts zu sagen. Alles wäre einfach nur unangenehm.  
Das Totenkopfgesicht wollte nicht verschwinden.  
Und diese verdammten Gefühle auch nicht.

Luffy zupfte fasziniert an seinem Hemd herum, als hätte er es heute zum ersten Mal an.

„Es geht mich wirklich nichts an, was zwischen dir und Zoro läuft …“

Ich musste dem inneren Drang widerstehen, Luffy zu sagen, dass da so was von _gar nichts_ läuft.

„Aber … geh zu ihm, hörst du? Er klang heute schon ziemlich angefressen.“

***

_Sanft glitten Sanjis Finger über das weinende Totenkopfgesicht. Die Knochen fühlten sich kalt an. Er beugte sich hinunter, um es zu küssen, doch er konnte die Lippen nicht finden._ _Seine Hand wanderte die Wirbelsäule hinab zu den Rippen, von denen einige durchgebrochen waren. Wie Zweige, so zart und dünn, lagen sie unter ihm._  
 _Sanji langte mit den Fingern hinein, bis er den kalten, feuchten Boden spüren konnte. Das Herz war nicht mehr da. Ruckartig zog er die Hand zurück und riss sie sich an den gebrochenen Zweigen auf. Blut klaffte auf das Skelett, das anfing zu klappern._  
 _Es klapperte und klapperte._

Im ersten Moment war alles schwarz. 

Ich riss die Augen auf, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Mein Herz donnerte wie wild gegen meinen Brustkorb und mir war furchtbar schlecht. Ich hatte entsetzliche Panik.

Um mich herum nahm ich das vertraute Schnarchen der anderen wahr und kam langsam wieder zur Ruhe. Ich atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, winkelte die Beine an und blieb einen Augenblick lang eingerollt in der Hängematte liegen. 

Als das Zittern endlich nachließ und meine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, stand ich vorsichtig auf. Ich musste mich kurz an der Wand festhalten, denn in meinem Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles. Auf wackeligen Beinen verließ ich die Schlafkabine und ging Richtung Kombüse.

Im Gang war es unerwartet kalt und ich wischte mir mit dem gesunden Arm über die feuchte Stirn. Ich war schweißgebadet. Es war die fünfte Nacht in Folge – und noch immer hatte ich mich nicht an dieses panische Gefühl der Angst gewöhnen können, das durch die Albträume in mir hervorgerufen wurde. 

Die Kombüse war wie erwartet leer. Ich schaltete das Licht an und setzte mich behutsam an den großen Esstisch. Noch immer rumorte mein Magen, doch die vertraute Umgebung bewirkte, dass das flaue Gefühl allmählich zurückging. Die _Going Merry_ lag still auf See; lediglich das leise Ticken der Wanduhr war zu vernehmen. Es war kurz nach drei und ich dachte an den morgigen Tag, an dem ich wieder schrecklich übermüdet sein würde.

Wieso konnte es nicht einfach aufhören?

Blind griff ich nach der Zigarettenschachtel, die auf dem Tisch lag, und zündete mir eine Kippe an. Meine Augenlider wurden schwer, während das Nikotin in meinen müden Körper drang. Ich war schon fast wieder weggedöst, als die Kombüsentür plötzlich mit einem leisen Knarren aufging.

Bitte nicht … nicht jetzt.

„Du bist nicht gekommen“, hörte ich eine mir mehr als vertraute Stimme, die mich trotz Müdigkeit heftig zusammenzucken ließ. „Arschloch.“

Ich schluckte schwer und konzentrierte mich voll und ganz darauf, die Asche in den Aschenbecher zu schnippen. Meine Hände zitterten merklich und ich dachte daran, dass es eine Ewigkeit her sein musste, seit ich diese Stimme das letzte Mal gehört habe. Ich war alles andere als vorbereitet auf diese Begegnung, die ich bis jetzt – Luffys Bitte zum Trotz – vor mir hergeschoben hatte.

Wieso war er überhaupt hergekommen?!  
Er durfte doch noch nicht aufstehen, Herrgott noch mal!

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und ich bemerkte entsetzt, wie erschreckend langsam und schwerfällig sein Gang war. Ob er Schmerzen hatte? Die Vorstellung versetzte mir einen Stich.

„Was willst du?“, sagte ich leise und wagte nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er blieb direkt vor mir stehen und atmete hörbar. Er _musste_ Schmerzen haben.

Fuck.

„Antworten“, presste er mühsam hervor. „Zum Beispiel, warum du so ein Scheißkerl bist! Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan, Arschloch? Und wie siehst du überhaupt aus?!“

Ich schnappte nach Luft angesichts des wütenden Tonfalls und seiner Gabe, sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden ein klares Bild von einer Situation machen zu können. 

„Lass … lass mich in Ruhe“, sagte ich schroff und stand schwankend auf. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Das war nicht das, was ich wollte. 

Wieso nur … geht es nicht?! Wieso kann ich nicht einfach …

„Den Teufel werd‘ ich, Dreckskerl! Schau mich gefälligst an! Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?!“

Mit mehr Kraft, als ich es ihm in seinem momentanen Zustand zugetraut hätte, packte er meinen gesunden Arm und zog mich zu sich herum. Zum ersten Mal nach drei Tagen sah ich ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Die Spuren seiner Gefangennahme waren noch immer deutlich darin zu sehen; er hatte einen blauen Fleck an der Schläfe, mehrere Kratzer auf der rechten Wange und rissige Lippen, doch seine Augen, die sich in dieser Sekunde leicht weiteten, funkelten lebendig.

 _Du lebst … Gott sei Dank._  
Ich schluckte gut hörbar.

Er starrte mich überrascht an, als hätte er mich in dieser Sekunde zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen, und sein Griff an meinem Arm lockerte sich kurz ein wenig. Dann packte er mich schlagartig mit beiden Händen. Seine Finger bohrten sich schmerzhaft in meine Oberarme. 

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen und gegessen, verflucht?!“ Er knurrte und schnaufte, und ich hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass es zum Teil wegen der Schmerzen war, die er mit Sicherheit hatte.

Alles in mir schrie nach einem Reißaus. Unterbewusst war mir klar, dass es nichts besser machen würde, dass es im Gegenteil die Dinge nur noch verschlimmern würde, doch ich konnte seinen wütenden, enttäuschten, betroffenen Blick nicht länger ertragen. 

Als hätte ich ihn enttäuscht …  
Natürlich habe ich das.  
Und mich auch.

„Lass … mich …“, sagte ich erstickt und blies ihm in einem Moment geistiger Umnachtung Zigarettenrauch ins Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass er dies hasste wie die Pest. Ich hatte es schon einmal getan, vor vielen Monaten, und nachdem er mich daraufhin tagelang ignoriert hatte, hatte ich mir geschworen, es nie wieder zu tun.

Ganz gleich, wie sehr er mich auch provozieren mochte.  
Ich würde es nie wieder tun.

Zoro blinzelte und hustete, und ich nahm erschrocken wahr, wie er sich ein wenig zusammenkrümmte.

Oh Gott.  
Das war unverzeihlich.

„Es tut mir leid, ich—“, sagte ich hastig und spürte, wie mich erneut Panik überkam.

„JETZT REICHT‘S!“, brüllte Zoro, packte mich am Kragen und entriss mir die Zigarette, die er achtlos im Aschenbecher ausdrückte. Sein Griff war hart und unnachgiebig, und einen Augenblick lang hatte ich das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

„WOVOR HAST DU EIGENTLICH ANGST, DU VERDAMMTER IDIOT?!“, schrie er mir direkt ins Gesicht. Seine freie Hand lag fest auf meinen Hinterkopf. Schmerzvoll hatten sich seine Finger in meine Haare gekrallt, so dass ich gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen.

_„Sag mal, Zoro … sind wir eigentlich … Freunde?“_  
 _„Klar sind wir das.“_

Ich schloss die Augen, denn ich spürte, wie mir die Tränen kamen.  
„Vor mir …“, flüsterte ich dann schluckend und schluchzte.

Ich dachte daran, dass Zoro das nächste Mal nicht überleben würde und dass es mir endgültig das Herz brechen würde. Ich dachte daran, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und wie viel schwieriger das alles machte und dass ich nicht ohne ihn würde weiterleben können. 

Ich dachte daran, wann es angefangen hatte und warum ich nicht aufhören konnte, so zu empfinden. Und dass es mir unglaubliche Angst machte, diese Gefühle zuzulassen und den Schutzwall, den ich mir seit unserer ersten Begegnung mühsam aufgebaut hatte, endgültig einbrechen zu sehen.

Und schließlich dachte ich daran, dass ich mit keinem anderen Menschen zusammen sein wollte.

„Ich habe Angst vor mir …“, schluchzte ich erneut und spürte, wie mir die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. 

Ich hatte schon einmal alles verloren.  
Fast sogar mich selbst.

Benommen nahm ich wahr, dass Zoro beide Arme um mich legte und mich behutsam in eine Umarmung zog. Als würde mein Leben davon abhängen, krallte ich mich an seinem Rücken fest, denn ich wollte ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und mir kamen schwummerig seine gebrochenen Rippen in den Sinn, die so zart wie Zweige sind. Doch er lockerte die Umarmung nicht.

Er verströmte den typisch abschreckenden Geruch eines Kranken, mit einer Mischung aus Medizin, Desinfektionsmittel und Menthol.

Es war so wohltuend.  
Es war so verdammt warm und wohltuend.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	8. "Ich will es dir nicht sagen"

Ich hatte mir schon oft vorgestellt, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, von ihm umarmt zu werden. Nach drei oder vier Flaschen Alkohol und der Gewissheit, dass Roronoa Zoro gerade auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes verweilte, hatte ich mir diese ausgesprochen nette Vorstellung gegönnt.

Nur die Umstände waren anders gewesen.  
Und das Heulen war neu.

„Warum hast du Angst vor dir?“, fragte er nach einer halben Ewigkeit in die Dunkelheit hinein. Seine Stimme war leise, aber fest und beruhigend. 

Eine wohltuende Wärme ging von ihm aus, die es mir unmöglich machte, mich von ihm zu lösen. Seine Hände streichelten mir abwechselnd über Kopf und Rücken – und mir wurde selbst ganz warm zumute.

„Ich denke …“, setzte ich an und räusperte mich, als mir klar wurde, wie erbärmlich ich klang. „Ich denke, ich werde verrückt, Zoro …“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und klammerte mich an seinem Hemd fest. „Essen macht mich verrückt. Wenn es da ist. Wenn es nicht da ist. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter … “

„Wegen … _damals_?“

Ich schluckte schwer und nickte.

„Sanji …“ Zoro bewegte sich etwas und ich konnte in der Stille hören, wie schwer ihm das Atmen fiel. „Können wir uns … setzen? Ich fürchte, wenn ich noch eine Minute länger stehen muss, werde ich—“

Er schwankte und schloss die Augen. Seine Finger, die eben noch meinen Rücken gestreichelt hatten, krallten sich jetzt in meine Schultern. Ich konnte sein ganzes Gewicht auf mir spüren.  
Fuck.

Warum hatte er nicht schon früher etwas gesagt?!  
Dieser Idiot …

„Lass uns ins Krankenzimmer gehen. Du musst dich hinlegen“, sagte ich leise. Er hätte gar nicht erst aufstehen sollen. Ich schob ihn entschlossen auf den dunklen Flur, was er anstandslos mit sich machen ließ. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er das niemals zugelassen. Es versetzte mir einen Stich.

Im Krankenzimmer angekommen, ließ sich Zoro vorsichtig auf das Bett nieder, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sich hinzulegen. Stattdessen griff er nach meiner Hand und ich zuckte leicht zusammen. 

„Komm her“, raunte er in die Dunkelheit des kleinen Raumes. Der Nachhall seiner Worte ging mir unter die Haut und hinterließ ein Schaudern auf der Oberfläche. Seine funkelnden Augen blickten mich durchdringend an, und es war deutlich wahrzunehmen, wie Zoro wieder etwas zu Kräften kam.

Ich setzte mich direkt neben ihn auf das Bett und schluckte. Alles in diesem Moment fühlte sich surreal an. Noch nie zuvor waren wir uns so nahe gewesen – körperlich und emotional. Plötzlich hatte ich Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen … etwas Unbedachtes zu machen.

Mir blieb fast die Luft weg, so sehr bemühte ich mich darum, Kontrolle zu bewahren.  
Das letzte Bisschen Fassung klammerte sich wie eine Rettungsleine an Herz und Kopf.

„Erzähl mir _alles_ , Sanji.“  
„I–Ich kann nicht …“ Ich schluckte und schluckte, um den fetten Kloß in meinem Hals loszuwerden, doch er ging nicht weg. Er wollte einfach nicht weggehen! Panik überkam mich, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu ersticken. 

„Zoro …! Ugh …“  
Gott, ich kriege keine Luft … Hilfe …!

„Shhh … Beruhige dich, ganz ruhig …“ Vorsichtig zog er mich an sich, so nahe, dass sich unsere Oberkörper berührten. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich einem anderen Menschen vom ganzen Ausmaß dieser traumatischen Erfahrung erzählt. All die Jahre hatte ich es tunlichst vermieden, mir auch nur ansatzweise was von all den Wunden anmerken zu lassen, die bei jeder Gelegenheit aufzuplatzen drohten. 

Es gab nur eine Person, die alles über mich wusste. Aber das war etwas vollkommen anderes. Zeff war dabei gewesen.

Roronoa Zoro dagegen war … ein Idiot … ein Freund. Jemand, der mich mit seiner instinktiven Art, die an ein Raubtier erinnerte, und seiner schlichten Weltansicht in den Wahnsinn trieb. Jemand, in den ich mich … aus Versehen … rein zufällig … irgendwie verliebt hatte. 

Ich konnte ihm unmöglich alles erzählen.  
Doch mein Herz war noch nie gut darin, auf meinen Kopf zu hören.  
Die Rettungsleine war verschwunden.

***

_Zeff hatte ihm sein Lieblingsessen gekocht – Garnelen mit Reis und grünem Gemüse._

_An einem der langen, unerträglich heißen Tage, an denen er dachte, dass er wohl nie wieder jemals etwas zwischen die Zähne kriegen würde, hatte er Zeff von seinem Lieblingsessen erzählt. Der Pirat hatte wie so oft nicht reagiert; Sanji hatte gar angenommen, dass er ihm nicht mal zugehört hatte._

_Umso überraschter war Sanji gewesen, als die erste Mahlzeit, die er nach den vierzig Tagen ohne Nahrung zu sich nehmen würde, sein Lieblingsessen war._

_„Iss aber langsam, Bengel. Dein Körper muss sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen.“_

_Natürlich hatte Sanji nicht auf ihn gehört und sich das Essen sofort hineingeschlungen. Er war noch nicht mal ganz fertig, als ihm alles wieder hochgekommen war._

_„Was für eine Sauerei …“, hatte Zeff gegrollt, den weinenden Sanji auf den Arm genommen und ihn ins Bad getragen. Sanji konnte sich noch gut an die großen Pranken erinnern, die seinen Rücken gestreichelt hatten, während er sich unter Tränen geschworen hatte, nie wieder in seinem Leben etwas zu essen._

_Diesen Vorsatz hatte er eine Woche durchgehalten, bis Zeff endgültig der Kragen geplatzt war und er ihm unter Androhung von Gewalt zum Essen gezwungen hatte. Was Sanji in den darauffolgenden Jahren zu sich genommen hatte, war nicht viel gewesen, doch es hatte ausgereicht, um durch den Tag zu kommen. Zeff hatte angenommen, dass sich Sanjis Essverhalten wieder normalisiere, je länger das schreckliche Erlebnis zurückliegen würde._

_Als er 15 Jahre alt war, war ihm bei der Arbeit schwarz vor Augen geworden. Noch ehe er sich ganz davon erholen konnte, war Zeff in die Küche gestürmt und hatte ihn mit sich auf sein Zimmer gezerrt._

_„Bist du vollkommen verrückt, Bengel?! Willst du dich vor meinen Augen umbringen, oder was?!“ Er hatte ihm einen heftigen Tritt gegeben, so dass Sanji gegen das Bett geflogen war. Er hatte gepresst geatmet und sich die Rippen gehalten. Zeffs Kick war stark, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich gewesen. Und Sanji hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, mit diesen Tritten klarzukommen._

_„Ich weiß nicht … was du meinst …“, hatte er gekeucht und sich zum Aufstehen gezwungen. Sofort war ihm wieder schwindlig geworden._

_„Du hast einen enormen Wachstumsschub gehabt, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Milchgesicht! Aber du isst immer noch wie ein Zehnjähriger! Mir reicht’s langsam! Komm damit klar, was passiert ist! Es ist passiert, hak es ab, verdammt!“_

_Sanji hatte schwer geschluckt und war im ersten Moment sprachlos gewesen. Es war lange her gewesen, dass sie dieses Thema angeschnitten hatten. Sanji hatte es tunlichst vermieden – auch wegen seiner Schuldgefühle Zeff gegenüber._

_„Wieso kannst du es nicht einfach … vergessen, du verdammter Rotzlöffel!“_

_Sanji hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und gewusst, dass er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte._

_„Weil mich dein scheiß Holzbein jeden Tag daran erinnert, du gottverdammter alter Scheißsack!“, hatte er ihn angebrüllt und nach ihm ausgeholt. Zeff war natürlich schneller gewesen und hatte ihn binnen weniger Sekunden zu Boden befördert._

_Schluchzend war Sanji liegengeblieben und hatte sich zusammengekrümmt. Er hing an diesem alten Sack mehr als ihm lieb war, und ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue zu enttäuschen brach ihm das Herz._

_Er hatte hören können, wie Zeff zu ihm kam. Das Holzbein hatte auf den Holzdielen geklockt. Zeff hatte sich neben ihn hingekniet und Sanji war schon auf den nächsten Tritt oder die nächste Beleidigung gefasst gewesen, als Zeffs Pranke ihm plötzlich durch das zerzauste Haar gestrichen war. Sanji hatte gewimmert._

_„Bengel …“ Es hatte wie eine Entschuldigung geklungen. Zeff hatte sich geräuspert, während seine Hand über Sanjis Rücken gewandert war. Das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getan … auch weil Sanji es nicht mehr zugelassen hatte. Ihm wurde wieder klar, warum._

_Er hatte sich umgedreht und die Hände um den Hals des alten Mannes gelegt, der gar nicht mehr so außerordentlich groß erschienen war wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er es das letzte Mal getan hatte. Es war ihm peinlich gewesen, in Zeffs Halsbeuge zu flennen wie ein kleiner Junge, aber er hatte nicht aufhören können._

_Zeff hatte ihn festgehalten – so wie früher. Sanji hatte doch niemanden mehr außer ihn. Und niemand konnte ihn so gut verstehen wie dieser alte Sack._

_„Vielleicht … hätte ich einige Dinge anders machen können … in den Jahren danach, meine ich.“ Sanji hatte hören können, wie schwer es dem Piraten gefallen war, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Du warst ja noch ein Kind …“_

_„Ich will, dass es aufhört …“, hatte er sich flüstern hören._

_Die Albträume. Das Gefühl von papierdünner Haut, die sich über seine Knochen spannt. Dass er sich übergeben musste, sobald er etwas mehr zu sich nahm, weil sein Kopf ihm einredete, dass es einfach zuviel war und seine letzte Mahlzeit sein würde. Und dass das anschließende Hungergefühl unerträglicher sein würde, wenn er zuvor viel gegessen hätte._

_Er wollte nur nie wieder losgelassen werden._

_„Das wird es vielleicht nie, aber … tu nicht immer so, als würde es dir blendend gehen, okay? Sag mir, wenn es … brennt. Ich werde … da sein“, hatte Zeff bestimmt gesagt, und Sanji glaubte, dass dem Mann noch nie etwas so schwer gefallen war._

_„Okay … Kann ich … können wir noch kurz …?“  
Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er es sagen sollte, hatte sich stattdessen fester in die Kochschürze des Piraten gekrallt und geschluchzt. Zeff hatte verstanden – und ihn nicht losgelassen._

_Es war der einzige Tag in den acht Jahren gewesen, die er auf dem_ Baratie _gearbeitet hatte, an dem Zeff ihn von sich aus von allen Aufgaben für den restlichen Tag freigesprochen hatte._

_Am nächsten Morgen hatte auf Sanjis Nachtkommode warmes Frühstück gestanden. Es war nicht viel gewesen und er hatte es anstandslos gegessen. Diese morgendliche Routine hatte nicht aufgehört, bis Sanji mit Luffy und den anderen aufs weite Meer gesegelt war._

***

„Ich hatte Luffys Angebot, Smutje in seiner Piratencrew zu werden, zuerst abgelehnt. Natürlich wollte ich die Welt sehen, den _All Blue_ entdecken, doch die Vorstellung, nicht mehr auf dem _Baratie_ – meiner kleinen sicheren Welt – zu leben, erschien mir nach all den Jahren vollkommen absurd … und angsteinflößend. Außerdem wollte ich den Mann nicht verlassen, dem ich alles verdanke.“

Zoro nickte und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Unzählige Male.  
„Als ich dann mit euch zusammen war, war ich zum ersten Mal … allein auf mich gestellt. Zeff war nicht mehr da und ich hatte Angst, wie ich mit dieser … _Sache_ umgehen sollte. Ich habe so lange versucht, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.“ 

Ein Hauch von Bitterkeit, vielleicht auch Wut auf mich selbst, mischte sich in meine Stimme, was auch Zoro nicht verborgen blieb, denn er lockerte die Umarmung.

Bitte nicht …

Seine Augen blickten mich fragend an. Niemand von uns schien das Bedürfnis zu haben, das Licht anzumachen. So weit waren wir noch nicht. Zoro schien genauso dankbar für die Dunkelheit zu sein wie ich. Hatte er denn auch einiges zu verlieren …?

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass es dir aufgefallen ist. Gerade _dir_. Du kriegst doch sonst auch nur die Hälfte mit.“ Zoro schnaubte kurz und es fühlte sich an wie sicheres Terrain. 

„Es war irgendwann nicht mehr zu übersehen. Am Anfang dachte ich, es wäre nur eine Macke von dir. So eine von der gleichen Sorte, wie jedem weiblichen Wesen nachzuglotzen und sich zum totalen Affen zu machen.“ Er bekam einen leichten Tritt gegen das Schienbein. (Schließlich war er verletzt.)

„Aber …“ Zoro schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen und das verunsicherte mich plötzlich. Mir brach der Schweiß aus, denn mit einem Mal war ich mir sicher, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. „… ich frage mich, warum du so schlecht darin geworden bist, es zu verstecken. Am Anfang hatte es doch ganz gut geklappt.“

Manchmal hasste ich seine scharfsinnige Intuition.  
Weil sie in den meisten Fällen den Nagel auf dem Kopf traf.

„Ich weiß es nicht …“, sagte ich und wich seinem bohrenden Blick aus.  
„Sicher?“ Er klang skeptisch, beugte sich etwas vor und legte eine Hand unter mein Kinn, so dass ich ihn wieder anschauen musste. Ich machte einen abfälligen Laut, obwohl ich mich furchtbar elendig fühlte. 

Natürlich hätte ich mich leicht wehren können. Ich hätte einfach aufstehen und gehen können. Aber ein nicht geringer Teil von mir wollte nichts Unüberlegtes tun, was all das hier abrupt beenden könnte. Ein winzigkleiner bruchstückchenhafter Teil, der was mit Liebe und Hoffnung und völlig abwegigen Illusionen zu tun hatte.

„Was willst du hören, verdammt?!“, knurrte ich.  
„Die Wahrheit, Sanji.“ Seine Antwort war so einfach und kompliziert zugleich.

Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Ich kann nicht.  
Es geht einfach nicht.

„Du kannst es nicht mehr so gut verstecken, weil dich … auch andere Dinge beschäftigen, nicht wahr?“ Hätte diese Feststellung herablassend geklungen, so wie es normalerweise der Fall bei ihm war, wäre ich sofort weg gewesen. Ich hätte seine blöde Hand weggeschlagen und ihm einen Tritt verpasst.

Aber er kannte mich so verdammt gut. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Vorsichtiges, fast schon Verunsichertes. Und Zoro war sonst _nie_ verunsichert. Alles, was dieser Mann tat, tat er aus vollkommener Überzeugung.

Ich hatte mein Problem nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, weil ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Alles ist erst so schlimm geworden, weil es _ihn_ gibt. Ihn und sein blödes Gesicht und seine dämliche Art und seinen scheiß Körper. Dieser Kerl ist an allem schuld. Und mein dummes Herz.

Dieses saudumme Herz.

„ _Du_ beschäftigst mich, okay?! Gott, du bist so ein Idiot!“, brach es mit einem Mal aus mir hervor. Ich hatte es so satt. Ihn und seinen stechenden Blick und seinen angenehmen Geruch und seine sanften Berührungen, die immer nur einer Vorstellung angehört hatten, aber nicht in die Realität passten. Einfach alles war gerade unerträglich.

„Der Idiot bist du!“, knurrte er und packte mich so fest am Kragen, dass ich mich wunderte, wo er die Kraft hernahm. Zoro zog mich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht so nahe an sich, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinen Wangen spüren konnte.  
„Du schläfst nicht, du isst nicht richtig! Herrgott, du achtest überhaupt nicht auf deine Gesundheit! Du machst mich irre, weißt du das?! Die ganze Zeit muss ich auf dich aufpassen!“

Mir blieb die Sprache weg und ich konnte ihn einfach nur anstarren, als hätte er endgültig den Verstand verloren. 

Ausgerechnet _er_ – von allen gottverdammten Menschen auf dieser Welt – wollte _mir_ erzählen, dass ich nicht auf meine Gesundheit achte? Fast hätte ich laut aufgelacht. Aber ich war einfach nur unglaublich wütend. Wütend und fassungslos.

„Wie bitte?! Wer lässt sich denn bei jedem Kampf immer fast umbringen?! Hast du jemals auch nur einmal daran gedacht, wie wir uns dabei fühlen? Wie ich mich dabei fühle, du Arsch?!“ Zoros Atem ging wieder schwerer und er schaute mich aus leicht geweiteten Augen an. Er war so verdammt unfair! Gott, ich wollte ihm so wehtun! 

„Ich bin nicht vorbeigekommen, als du hier gelegen hast, weil ich deinen Anblick nicht ertragen konnte!“ Schluckend blinzelte ich gegen die Tränen an. Ganz rational war mir klar, dass ich nicht weitersprechen sollte. Aber es war, als würde ich mich nur noch von außen sehen. Als wär ich das Publikum für meine eigene Person geworden. 

„Wie du da halbtot gelegen hast, du …! Andauernd brichst du mir das Herz …“ Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht und dieses Mal hatte ich einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sie wegzuwischen. Es war sowieso egal. Alles war so scheißegal. „DU bist das Problem! Ja, DU! Weil …“

Ich weinte um mein unschuldiges zehnjähriges Ich, das zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Um Zoro, der es ein einziges Mal nicht überlebt hatte und eine Crew ohne Vizekapitän zurückließ. Und um den kurzen Moment, den wir gerade hatten und der all meinen utopischen Vorstellungen, Zoro jemals auf irgendeine Weise nahe zu kommen, am nächsten gekommen war.

„Weil alles mit dir einfach hoffnungslos ist …“ 

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als mir klar wurde, was ich gesagt hatte. Mit meinen zitternden Händen fuhr ich ihm über Arme und Schultern, um sicherzugehen, dass er noch da war. Schwer keuchend kämpfte ich gegen den Drang an, meine Worte wie ein entlaufendes Tier wieder einfangen zu wollen. 

Ich hatte ihn getroffen. Das konnte ich sehen, ohne hinschauen zu müssen.  
„Es ist nicht alles hoffnungslos“, sagte er dann. Seine Stimme klang gekränkt und ich fühlte mich seltsam angewidert von mir. Ich hatte ihn schon oft beleidigt, ihn verspottet und seine Fähigkeiten in Frage gestellt. Aber gekränkt hatte ich ihn noch nie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen muss, bis du es endlich kapierst. Du bist so mit dir selbst beschäftigt, dass du nicht mal mitkriegst, dass ich auch …“ Er knurrte, blickte zur Seite und kratzte sich halb verlegen, halb genervt, halb gekränkt (es war schwer zu deuten) am Hinterkopf. 

„Du bist so furchtbar anstrengend, Smutje. Ich möchte dir eigentlich permanent den Hals umdrehen. Herrgott, mir fällt das auch nicht leicht! Ich hab mir das auch nicht ausgesucht, okay?“

…?!

Zoro seufzte tief, hob leicht schüttelnd den Kopf und sah mich dann mit einem Blick an, der mir durch Mark und Bein ging, weil ich ihn noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen habe.  
Kapitulation.

„Du bist ein idiotischer Arsch. Aber … ich mag das. Ich mag dich. Und deinen Arsch.“

_Fortsetzung folgt_


End file.
